Dance with the Devil
by moonlightshadow1
Summary: Here is are trailers: /watch?v hK9T5HaVfTw&feature youtu.be Angel is now helping Dean and Sam stop the Devil, after finding she is in the Apocalypse. The only problem: she's half demon half angel and both races want her dead. Can the guys help her remember her part in the end of the world? Will they like what they find? DeanXOC
1. Chapter 1

Black. That's all I could see. Total darkness. I could hear screams, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I opened my eyes to see a woman crying and screaming at me. Once I got a look at her, though, the whole world went white and my body felt like it was on fire.

"What would Zachariah want with her?" A deep voice said waking me from my nightmare. I felt someone's hands gripping my shoulders and legs, so I began kicking and flailing. "Hey!" I heard a deep voice say. I opened my eyes to find myself being held bridal style by a handsome stranger. _Wait. _I thought whileI began to look around the room I was in. _Where am I? _I jumped from his arms, but instead of landing on my feet like I had planned, the moment my feet hit the floor my legs gave out and I landed on my back.

"Are you alright?" Another voice said this one slightly different than the first one's voice. I looked up to see that I was in a room much like a high class motel room with two men. I nodded my head to the second man as I stood.

"My name's Dean, this is Castiel." The first man said. "What is yours?" I went to answer him, but then I realized that I had no answer.

_I don't know who I am!_

"I- I don't know." I said stuttering a bit. My voice sounded much deeper than an average voice.

_What is this? A battle to see who has the deepest voice? _

"Can you remember anything at all?" Dean asked again. I shook my head.

"Perhaps Zachariah erased her memory." Castiel stated with an intense expression.

"Well, if that dick with wings wants her, we should take her with us. Who knows what he's up to." Dean said looking at me.

Castiel merely nodded, placed two fingers to both Dean and my foreheads, and the next thing I knew we were all in a messy house.

I looked around to find a young, homeless-looking, man sitting behind a desk clutching his heart. "You guys really shouldn't do that." He said standing up on wobbly legs.

"We need to know where Sam is, Chuck." Dean said urgently.

"He is at the Convent about to kill Lilith." Chuck said in a worrisome voice. _This man must have more ulcers than he can count. _

"We have to get there and stop him." Castiel said in a monotone I am starting to guess is his normal voice.

"Wait, that's not in the story." Chuck said confused. Chuck looked the men over and then his gaze fell on me. "And neither are you. Who are you?" He said.

"I do not know who I am. What do you mean by story?" I said confused over this whole mess. Before any of them could answer, a high pitched noise began and its volume inclined rapidly. It even seemed as if the sun outside was growing brighter.

"An archangel is on their way. Dean you must go stop Sam." Castiel said before placing two fingers to Dean's forehead, sending him off in an instant.

"Did you just say and 'Archangel'?" I practically yelled over the high-pitched noise.

"Yes. He is coming because Dean and I have rebelled against them." Castiel said with no hint of emotion. "Chuck, guard her and he will not hurt either of you." He said turning his gaze to the currently shaking man.

Before I could ask more questions, the noise became deafening and the light was so intense that all of the windows shattered. The ground was shaking, pictures were falling off the walls, and through all this Chuck had fallen, but Castiel and I stood our ground.

"You have rebelled, Castiel." I heard a faint voice say through the noise.

"I have done what is necessary." I heard Castiel say back to the voice.

When I looked to him, his eyes, ears, and mouth were bleeding. This Archangel was going to kill him. _NO! _I felt my body move before I could command it. I was attempting to walk over to Castiel, but with the floor shaking as much as it was I was losing balance fast. On my last step, I felt myself falling, so I grabbed onto the nearest stable thing, which just so happened to be Castiel. I ended up in an odd position hugging his back, but before I could move I looked up to find that the skin around his face was peeling off. Something inside of me panicked and I felt something warm begin to build in my body. The warmth flowed from me into him like a stream, but something came from him into me as well.

I began sobbing at the immense pain I was feeling. My guess had been right, this angel was trying to kill Castiel, but he wasn't just killing him. He was killing him slowly, torturing him. Trying to remove something from Castiel's body that rightfully belonged there. I held onto him tighter feeling a warmth flow into me tied in with the pain. I could feel that we both were becoming stronger. Then, it was quiet.

"What happened?" I asked backing away from Castiel, who was just staring at me with a hint of shock laced with his normal intensity.

"Uh, guys. Dean didn't make it in time." Chuck said looking out a window. We all rushed outside to see a bright beam of light blazing into the night sky. It almost looked like it was reaching to the Heavens in anger.

_Why does this feel familiar? Why does it feel like I need to be doing something? _It was as if I had an important job I was forgetting. Like I needed to be there with whoever was causing that light.

"Lucifer is free." Castiel said with a devastated note in his voice.

"The devil? That Lucifer?" I asked, but when I turned to look for Castiel I only found Chuck.

"So, I guess this mean you are staying with me." He said with a nervous expression.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious. Would you like a cookie now? _I rolled my eyes and followed him back into the house. _This is going to be a long night. _

_It wasn't black this time. I was in an alleyway dimly lit by a streetlight. "You have to run!" I heard a woman scream, but when I turned around to find her I was in a field of black grass and staring at a red sky. _

_"You know every time you come here you risk being found." A man's voice said from behind me. I turned again only to find that I was back in the same alley. This time I could see the woman who had screamed. She was a petite blonde with pitch black eyes. She grabbed my shoulders and started telling me something, but it was like someone hit the mute button. _

_"I can't hear you! What are you saying?" I asked over and over again. It was like she couldn't hear me either. Then out of nowhere a man's hand grabbed her head. A bright light shone through her eyes and mouth. Somehow I knew that she was dying and it felt like my heart was being ripped in half. I felt a hand wrap around my head and a blinding pain ran through my whole being. _

I jumped from the couch with a gasp. I was covered in sweat and my heart was racing. I paced around the living room until I was calm, remembering that I was safe at Chuck's house.

_Who was that woman, that man? _So many questions flew through my head. Even though I was feeling alone in the dark, a new world, incoherent memories, I had found out earlier in the evening that Dean has had his own shadows as well.

Chuck had showed me the books that he had wrote about Dean and his brother, Sam's, life. I wasn't able to read them all but the more current ones were terrifying. Angels, demons, betrayal, and so much more that they have had to endure. I told myself that I needed to talk with Dean about some things, but as of right now I had my own memories to remember.

_Well, if I remember things when I sleep, maybe I should sleep more. _I laid back down on the couch that Chuck had made up for me and willed myself back to sleep.

_I felt the long, black grass in my fingers and the cold ground against my legs. "Is everything alright?" A male voice said. I tried to look up and speak but I couldn't. It was like I was a prisoner in my own mind. _

_"They're catching up to us." I heard my voice say. I tried again to look up. _

_"Just use the sigil." He said. _

_"Last time we barely drew it in time." My voice said again. _

_The final time I tried to force my head up, it worked. I went to look at his face but the whole world went white. This time I pushed through the light and saw a chubby, middle-aged man with a cruel smile on his face. Before I could do anything, a pain coursed through my body as if someone replaced my blood with fire. I could do nothing but scream._

I shot off the couch with a small scream. "Never again. Never again." I muttered to myself as I slipped to the ground.

The next morning Chuck told me where the shower was and gave me a set of clothes to change into while he washed my jeans and shirt. When I got to the bathroom, I went straight to the shower and climbed in.

After the relaxing spray washed away the tiredness, I got out and went to the clothes I left on the sink. I looked up to find my reflection. l was an interesting character. I have a medium build, rounder but strong, with an hour glass shape, a matching face with bright blue eyes and medium brown hair to top it all off. I look completely normal. I slipped on the jeans, button up shirt, that shockingly was only a tad big, and my calf high leather motorcycle boots.

I went downstairs to find Chuck smack a very tall man's head with a plunger. "Sam! You're alright!" Chuck said with relief.

"My head hurt's a bit, but yea." The giant replied. "No, I mean, my last vision you went full on Vader. Your body temperature was 150, your heart rate was 200, your eyes were black!" What Chuck said confused me a bit, but then I remembered that Sam had been infected with demon blood.

"Your eyes were black?" Dean said with visible concern.

"I didn't know." Sam said with a shrug.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I mean in my vision that Archangel was supposed to have smoked the crap out of him. He was supposed to have exploded like a water balloon of chunky soup, but somehow that girl you brought here stopped that. Then we saw Lucifer's light and he disappeared." Chuck finished.

"Wait, what girl?" Sam asked looking to Dean.

"I suppose that would be me, right Chuck?" I said with a soft smile as I walked down to meet the guys.

"Good to see you doing alright." Dean said. It seemed like he was attempting a smile but it looked more like a grimace. It was then that I heard a faint buzzing noise and felt three bodies of power coming towards us.

"Oh no. I can feel them." Chuck said.

"I thought I might find you guys here." A higher pitched man's voice came from the still messy kitchen, where three men had appeared.

I knew from reading Chuck's books that they were angels. I looked to the leader who had spoke and found I recognized his face.

_It's the man from behind the light! _

I quickly moved behind Dean as the man looked down to the ground and began to kick some of the garbage.

"Playtimes over Dean, it's time to come with us." He said looking back to the shorter brother, his eyes quickly finding me.

"Oh and what do we have here? A two-for-one special!" He said taking a step towards us making me cringe back.

"Just keep your distance, Ass-hat." Dean said pointing to him.

The man took a half-step back. "You're upset." He stated with an obliviousness that could only be fake.

"Yeah, a little." Dean started with a fake smile. "You sons-of-bitches jumpstarted Judgment Day."

The man gave a smile. "We let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?" He said winking at Sam, who only growled in return. "You had a chance to stop your brother and you couldn't, so let's not quibble over who started what and just say it was all our faults and move on." He said turning his attention to Dean. "Because like it or not, it's Apocalypse Now and we are back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean said with surprise.

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's synergy." The "Ass-hat" said matter-of-factly.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly." I had to stifle a laugh at this remark.

The man sent a glare my way and began his selling bit. "Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast, before he finds his vessel. But you would know all about that wouldn't you." He said his attention shifting to me.

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat-suit?" Sam said speaking up for the first time, while Dean just looked back to me. "He is an angel. It's in the rules." The man said with a chuckle looking to the two henchmen at his sides. "And when he touches down, we are talking four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop it Dean, but you need our help." He finished somberly.

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche," Dean started pushing me back towards Sam. "After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you."

"You listen to me, boy," The man interrupted. "You think you can rebel against us as Lucifer did?" His gazed shifted down to Dean's hand and he furrowed in confusion. "You're bleeding." He said.

"Oh yeah. A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean said with another smirk.

He turned around and pulled on the sliding divider to reveal a symbol drawn in his own blood.

"No!" Screamed the man as Dean smacked his palm in the middle of the symbol. A bright light came from it directed straight at the three angels causing them all to disappear.

"I learned that from my friend, Cas, you son-of-a-bitch!" Dean said to the now empty room.

He looked back to Sam and I who nodded our 'all rights', but Chuck decided to speak his mind. "This sucks ass."

We all took one more sweep of the room. "Well, now what?" I asked looking to the brothers.

"Hang on. Before we decide anything, who are you?" Sam asked drawing an imaginary line with his fingers.

"We don't know. All Cas and I knew when we brought her here was that Zachariah wanted her. He just confirmed that for us now." Dean said moving to the sink to grab a towel and wrap his hand.

"That was Zachariah?" I asked interrupting Sam before he could say anything.

"Yeah. What about it?" Dean asked looking back at me.

"He just looked familiar is all." I said with a small reassuring smile.

"Yeah, ok, so what? Are we just going to keep her with us?" Sam asked with skepticism lacing his voice.

"Well, yeah. Until we can figure out what he wants with her." Dean's voice became louder alerting us of his temper.

"Fine. What's the plan?" Sam said retreating from the bitching contest that was about to take place.

"I would offer you guys a place to stay here, but my house is semi-destroyed. I mean, she barely fit in here." Chuck said pointing to me.

"Step One: Find a hotel." Dean said heading towards the door.

Sam followed and I just stood there looking at Chuck questioning whether I should go.

"Come on, Princess. We haven't got all day." Dean shouted from just outside the doorway.

Needless to say, I didn't lag behind. I just gave a quick wave to Chuck and followed suit behind the brothers.

We ended up finding a motel downtown next to a transit line. Dean was checking the weapons they had, teaching me about some of them, when Sam walked in.

"Here." He said throwing Dean a tiny sack. "Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those and demons either for that matter." Sam said answering Dean's unasked question.

"Where did you get it?" I asked. Dean had a look that said he seconded my statement.

"I made it." He said torn between keeping quiet or adding on something else.

"How?" Dean asked this time, looking over the bag. Sam hesitated a bit too long and Dean looked back to him with eyebrows raised.

"I- uh… I learned it from Ruby." Sam said finally ending his stutter.

Dean looked uneasy for a moment before placing the hex bag on the table and taking a couple steps toward Sam.

"Speaking of, how you doing?" Dean asked with a camouflaging casualness. "Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch-blood or what?" And there was the reason for the casualness.

_I swear men can be such uncompassionate asses_.

I had to suppress the urge for a palm slap knowing that could just make it worse.

"It's weird. To tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever, it's like whoever put me on that plane cleaned me right up." Sam said, not even acknowledging the idiocy of his brother's comment.

"Supernatural methadone." Yet another palm slap comment from Dean.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said with a hopeful look on his face. "Dean-"

"Sam!" Dean said before Sam could finish his sentence. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything." Dean finished walking back to the table.

"That's good. Because what can I even say?" Sam said making this moment a lot more uncomfortable for on-lookers. "I'm sorry? I screwed up? It doesn't really don't it justice you know?" He said making a face like a kid who was being guilt tripped. "Look, there is nothing I can ever do or say that can ever make this right, but-"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?" Dean interrupted loudly.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat on the bed nearest to the table. Dean shifted and took a few steps towards Sam, but I could tell that he was struggling to find the words to say.

Unable to take the silence that had consumed them, I took a risk and barged into their little world.

"Um, I know that I don't have the right to suggest anything, but wouldn't it be better not to put this under a microscope just yet. Give yourselves time to organize your thoughts, then share them with each other." I said shifting my gaze between the brothers who were looking at me with subtle shock.

Dean cracked a small, sad smirk at me then turned back to Sam. "If this were any other hunt, what do we do first?" He asked simplifying the situation.

"Um, we figure out where the thing is." Sam said still processing the shock.

"Alright, we just have to find the devil." Dean said with a shrug.

Boy, three palm slaps in less than a half-hour, this guys shooting for a record.

I spent the night on the hotel floor trying to keep myself awake, even praying to God not to let me fall asleep, as the guys slept on the beds above me. It had been a long night, but I survived and now was watching the news absentmindedly with Dean. Sam was just keeping an eye on the television from his place at the table. Suddenly there was a knock at the door that none of us was expecting. Sam went to the door, Dean grabbed his gun, and I just braced myself for anything. Sam opened the door to reveal a petite, hyperventilating, blonde.

"Sam, is it really you?" She said practically awe-struck. Sam looked back only to find severely confused looks from both of us. The woman stepped forward and placed a hand on Sam's chest. "And you're so firm." She said with a disturbing smirk creeping onto her lips.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked clearly at a loss for words.

"No, but I know you." She said showing some self-restraint and pulling back her hand. "You're Sam Winchester and you're not what I pictured." She said her smile faltering when her eyes fell on Dean.

_This chick screams stalker! _

"I'm Becky." She said letting herself into the room. "I read all about you guys. I've even written a few…" She broke off with a creepy giggle then recomposed herself. "Anyway, Mister Edlund told me where you were."

This caught both Dean and my attentions.

"Chuck?" Dean said rising from his position on the bed.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels!" She said rather too excited for my liking. "Nice change up in mythologies by the way. The demons and devil were getting old."

As harmless as this girl was, she was rather annoying. "What's the message?" Sam said after both he and Dean shook off her last comment.

"He had a vision. 'The Michael's sword is on earth. The angels lost it." She said complete with a stupid hand movement with every word.

"Michael's Sword?" I asked finally making myself known.

"Who's she? She's not in the story." Becky said rather startled by my sudden appearance.

"She's kind of a new development. Now, does he know where it is?" Sam said getting back to the important part.

"In a castle on a hill made of forty-two dogs." Becky said as if she was entranced by Sam speaking.

"Forty-two dogs?" Dean said looking back to Sam.

"Are you sure you got that right?" Sam asked Becky.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said. I memorized every word." Becky said releasing her self-restraint and placing her hand on Sam's chest again. "For you." She added caressing his 'firm' chest.

_Warning! Warning! Crazy stalker lady loose! _

Sam began to shift uncomfortably looking to both Dean and I for help. "Um, Becky, could you stop touching me?" He asked when he realized we were enjoying this too much to save him.

"No."

Somehow we ended up coaxing the stalker out of the hotel room and not too long later and older man showed up at the door.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said giving the man a brief hug.

"It's good to see you boy's in one piece." 'Bobby' said repeating the action with the younger brother.

"Who's this?" He said when he found me standing beside the table.

"We will explain that later. Were you followed?" Dean asked seriously.

"Do you mean by demons, angels, or Sam's new super-fan?" Bobby said bringing a laugh out of both Sam and I.

"So the sword of Michael, huh?" Bobby asked turning back to Dean.

"Do you think that we are talking about the actual sword from the actual Archangel?" Dean asked.

"You had better freaking hope so." The older man said gruffly.

He grabbed a biblical mythology book and showed us a picture from Revelations of Michael brandishing a glowing sword. He explained about how he is the strongest angel Heaven had, how he was the one who threw Lucifer from Heaven with the help from his sword.

"So if you find this sword,"

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again." Sam said finishing Bobby's sentence.

The next step was to figure out what Chuck's message meant, but before any of us picked up a book to start researching, Sam began to blubber to Bobby about how he started all this.

"You guys warned me about Ruby and the demon blood, but I didn't listen." He said ending his rant.

Bobby moved forward with his mouth agape. "You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless, selfish, and arrogant." Bobby said in a harsh tone. "If some by miracle we survive this Armageddon, I want you to lose my number. Understand me?"

_That was beyond harsh! _

Dean looked between the men as Sam just nodded and I saw that he knew something wasn't right, but he didn't say anything. Sam left saying that he was going to go to a church and find some lore books to look through.

The rest of the time was spent in silence as the three of us poured through the books we had. When suddenly Dean hopped up and pulled a plastic sack of cards out of his duffle bag.

"Here." He said with a small chuckle as he pulled out a single card. Both Bobby and I met Dean halfway as he began to walk back.

"It's Dad's lock up in up-state New York." Dean said showing us the card.

"Castle Storage, 42 Rover Hill." Bobby said as he took the card from Dean.

"A castle on a hill made of forty-two dogs!" I said as everything clicked together.

"Okay, good enough for me." Bobby said.

Then out of nowhere, Bobby punched Dean sending him flying over the railing, down next to the beds.

"Dean!" I shouted, but Bobby grabbed me as well holding me with a tight grasp, so no matter how much I flailed he wouldn't let go. I looked at him as he walked towards Dean only to see his eyes turn black.

_A demon!_

The demon-possessed Bobby picked Dean up of the floor and held him at an arm's length. The demon had no problems holding both of us. Right then a woman and a man walked into the room. The short brunette had a smirk on her face that spelled out 'Bitch'.

"Hi Dean. Did you miss me?" She said.

"Ruby?" Dean said recovering from the punch.

"Think farther back." The woman said, her smirk growing wider.

I saw the recognition in Dean's eyes and the look on his face did not inspire much confidence. "Meg."

_Oh shit. _Was my only thought. _This demon is going to cause problems. _

"These are the days of miracles and wonder Dean. Our father's among us. You know we are all dreaming again for the first time since we were human. It's Heaven on earth, or Hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket." She said, finishing her little monologue with a thoughtful expression.

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice." I said trying to keep the attention away from Dean. He was still trying to center himself from the knockout punch, the last thing he needs is some demon messing with his head.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. See you both are in the same boat." She said turning the knife, that she had acquired somewhere during her speech, to me. "You two are the only bumps in the road. So every demon, every single one, is just dying to get a piece of you."

_I understand what Dean did to deserve this, but what did I do?! _

"Get in line." Dean said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, Baby." Meg said turning back to Dean.

Then she moved in and kissed him, open-mouthed and completely disgusting. I was so torn between disgust and rage-_ Where did that come from?-_ that I did the only thing I could think of.

I leaned back against Bobby, lifted my legs, and kicked the demon as hard as I could. The kick was hard enough to send her sprawling to the floor, but she recovered fast.

"You should really watch yourself. Now that Daddy thinks you're dead, there's no one to protect you." She said closing in on me.

Before I could ask what she meant, she back-handed me so hard that Bobby was forced to let me go. I looked up at her from my new position on the ground and tried my hardest to make the little stars in my vision go away.

"Kill him." She said handing the knife to Bobby. Bobby pushed Dean back into the wall, the knife pressed firmly to his throat, and began to hesitate. "Do it now!" Meg shouted, but I could see that the real Bobby was taking control.

The demon raised the knife to strike Dean, but Bobby brought it down on himself instead. The moment Bobby fell to the floor, Dean rushed forward and attacked Meg. I rose from my position and, ignoring the annoying stars that would not go away, attacked the other demon. I only got in a few good punches before the demon gained the upper hand by throwing me into the wall. Dean rushed over to help me, but the demon grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam said just walking into the door. He immediately joined the fight against the demon and was able to keep him at bay.

I saw Meg getting up from the floor, so I used the opportunity to grab the knife from the floor next to Bobby, stab the demon the boys were fighting with, and rush her.

"What did you mean by my 'Daddy'?" I asked her when she realized I had the advantage.

"You don't remember?" She asked with genuine confusion, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "You don't even realize how powerful you truly are."

I was about to ask her what she meant, but she began to scream and a black cloud began to shoot from her mouth. A terrible pain grew in my head, I began seeing several flashes of demons and the ways to kill them. When I was able to see reality again, the cloud was gone and her vessel dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Bobby!" I heard Dean yell. I turned around to see both guys trying to stop Bobby's bleeding, but it wasn't working out to well.

"We have to get him to the hospital." I said grabbing both of their shoulders.

"What happened?" A nurse asked as I pushed open the ER doors to reveal Sam and Dean carrying Bobby.

"He was stabbed." Dean said as the laid him on a transport bed.

When they began to wheel him off, both guys tried to follow only to be stopped by the nurse. She left to go get the normal paperwork after saying that she needed to ask them some questions.

"Come on, we have to go." Dean said pulling Sam towards the door.

"We can't just leave him here." Sam said in protest looking back to the doors Bobby had just disappeared through.

"The demons heard where the sword is. We have to get to it before they do." Dean said. He wasn't wrong, they needed to go.

"I'll stay with him." I said trying to offer help.

"No." Came a sharp reply from Dean. "You heard what Meg said. You are wanted by both angels and demons. Not to mention we still don't know your tie to all this and what Meg said, before her graceful exit, doesn't help. You're coming with us."

And that was all that was said. Let me put it this way, when Dean laces a commanding tone into his deep voice, you don't question it.

Hours later, even with Dean driving 95 mph, we finally made it to Castle Storage. I followed the guys to the back of the Impala, Dean's beautiful car, where they opened a false bottom in the trunk to reveal a stock of weapons. Dean grabbed a white-handled Colt 1911 .45 hand gun, Sam grabbed a Glock, and then they handed me the knife that I had grabbed to face Meg with.

"This knife will kill any demon as long as you stab to kill." Dean said with a serious face. I simply nodded my reply and we went into the storage hall.

When we opened the doors, there were two demons lying dead in the middle of a symbol. I was about to ask what it was, but the flashes returned and I saw how to draw the devil's trap.

_Who the hell was I that I would know these things?_

"I see you told the demons where the sword is." Zachariah's voice said from the other side of the circle.

When I heard his voice, my body reacted on instinct and I assumed a stance with my knife held to be parallel with my forearm.

"Oh thank God, the angels are here." Dean said in a less than amused voice.

Zachariah shut the door with a wave of his fingers. "Just think that the demons could have had it at anytime, along with the key to their so-called father's survival." Zachariah said looking back to us. "They were right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked voicing all of our confusion.

"We may have placed that bit of prophecy in Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the sword and the key, though that was more recently, we truly did. Until now. You just hand delivered them to us." Zachariah said with a smirk as he inched toward us.

We all looked to each other not understanding what Zachariah was saying. I had feeling, though, that it had to do with the brother's personally.

"We don't have anything." Dean said facing Zachariah once again. He gave an over-dramatic eye roll, complete with a sigh.

"It's you, chuckle-head. You are the Michael's sword and she's the devil's key." He finished turning a hateful glare to me.

_Okay,_ _I was half-right._

Dean and I both were in shock.

"What do you mean I am the sword?" Dean said coming out of it.

"You are his weapon, his receptacle." Zachariah said with a smirk.

"I'm a vessel?" Dean said in a shock that could easily become panic.

"You are _the _vessel. Michael's vessel. It's a great honor, Dean." Came the smug reply.

"Oh yea, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks." Dean said pulling out of shock and back into his smart ass self.

"Joking, always joking." Zachariah said with a sigh. "Joke times over." He said raising his hand to look like a gun. He pointed his hand to Sam's leg and "Bang." Sam fell over with a bullet hole in his knee.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Keep mouthing off, young man, and blow off more than his legs." Zachariah continued. "This fight is going to happen, because she is the only one who has the power to stop it. But don't worry, she won't live long enough to make that happen." He raised his hand to my head, but before he could fire Dean spoke.

"Wait, you need my consent." This caused Zachariah to pause. "Michael needs my say so to run around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes." Zachariah said lowering his hand.

"There has got to be another way." Dean said.

_He wants to help them, but he wants to do it on his own terms. _

"There is no other way! There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written." Zachariah said clipping his tone trying to get his point across.

Dean looked to Sam and I.

"Yea maybe, but on the other hand, you just gave us an option C: her. So…eat me. The answer's no." Dean said very seriously pulling me behind him.

"Well, let's try this: your friend Bobby, we all know he is gravely injured. Say yes, we will heal him. Say no and he will never walk again." Zachariah said striking a nerve deep inside me.

_Threatening family is never a wise choice._

"Hey, jack-ass." I said side-stepping Dean by half a step. "Are forgetting me already? I'm not a part of this story. Anything you do, I can undo without a moment's hesitation." I said praying to God, if he could still hear, that my bluff was not called.

Zachariah was shocked, but he realized I was lying. He was about to something, but a bright light came from behind him.

Castiel stood with an angel blade in one of other angel's necks. The other rushed him but he was quickly taken care of.

"Castiel, how are you…" Zachariah said in shock.

"Alive? A good question, but I think we both know the answer." Castiel said looking to me.

Zachariah followed his gaze, only to sneer.

"Now, fix Sam and get out." He commanded.

Zachariah did as he was told and then vanished with a song of fluttering wings.

"You three need to be more careful." Castiel said moving towards us.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your brothers are bigger dicks than I thought." Dean said.

I slapped Dean on his shoulder. He looked at me to question my reasons.

_Men can be such uncompassionate assholes. _

"I don't mean the angels." Castiel said after a short pause. "Lucifer is circling his vessel and once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you."

Castiel put his hands on Dean and Sam's chest before they both bent down in pain.

"What did you do?" I asked rather protectively.

_Since when do I have the right to be protective? _

"They are an Enochian sigil. It will hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." He said touching me right above my chest, allowing me to feel the same pain the guys did.

"What did you do? Brand us with it?" Dean asked his voice cracking a bit.

_Note to self: Dean doesn't like sneak attacks. _

"I carved it into your ribs." Castiel just said matter-of-factly.

All three of us looked at him with a "What-the-Hell?" face.

"Did you mean what you implied? That she saved you?" Sam said, the first to break our little moment.

Castiel turned his gaze to me and gave a clipped "yes". Before we could ask anymore, he vanished the same way Zachariah did just minutes before.

"So this is what you guys do on a daily basis?" I asked seriously.

"More or less." Dean said with a shrug.

"I like it." I said with a smile.

When I looked to the guys, I found that they were giving me the "What-the-Hell?" face this time and I could only smirk.

The next morning, after a painful night of trying not to sleep, we were back in the hospital with Bobby. The guys had spent most of the morning joking around, making light of their situation, and teaching me a few things about hunting that didn't require an example. We had just decided that I was to hunt with Sam and Dean, so we might be able to find someone who knows how I am.

_I am sure that if anyone can help me find out about my past, its them. Dean and Bobby are stubborn enough, Sam's smart enough, and Castiel… _Well I wasn't sure what to think of Castiel.

He has the connections, but there was something about him that screamed familiar. As if we were alike in some way and I think he feels it to.

"What are we supposed to call you?" Sam said speaking up. We all turned to look at him with confused faces. "What? Are we just going to call her 'You'?" Sam said.

"How has no one thought of this yet?" Dean said with a groan.

"But I haven't any idea what my name is." I said looking around the room.

"Well, we can't exactly name you when we know nothing about you." Bobby said from his hospital bed.

"That's not entirely true." Castiel said appearing in the room, catching all our attentions.

"Whoa! I thought you said no angels could find us, including you?" Dean said nearly falling over from shock.

"She was thinking of me, so I was able to track where you were." Castiel explained as if we should have known.

_Ok, I need to remember not to think of Zachariah too hard._

"Wait, what did you mean by that?" I asked intrigued.

"Only a strong angel could lend the kind of power needed to help me fight off Raphael. If we are in need of assistance, we are allowed to borrow the grace of another angel." Cas explained in an emotionless monotone.

"Ok, I guess I handle supernatural monsters, a war between heaven and hell that I am somewhat a part of, but me being one of those sadistic creeps?" I said trying to keep my system calm.

"Not all angels are like that." Castiel said narrowing his eyes. "I am also not sure if you are one."

_These guys are making my head spin._

"Hang on, isn't that what you just said?" Dean asked before I could.

"I felt her grace, but there was something else there. Not quite tainting it, but not coexisting with it either." Castiel said rather cryptically.

"Ok, well, we can figure this all out when she remembers more. For now let's just figure out what to call her." Bobby said putting an end to this madness.

"Angel." Dean said with a grin that made my heart miss a few beats.

_Huh, I must be getting sick. _

"Dude, really?" Sam said scoffing.

"What? Seems appropriate to me." Dean said scowling back at Sam.

"We can't give her a hooker name." Sam argued.

"Well, so far this is all we have to go on and I like it." I said.

Dean looked at me with the same smile from before and I felt myself smirk as well.

"Ok, Angel it is." Bobby said, playing the referee once again. I felt my smile grow a bit wider. "Now all we need is a plan."

"Well, Cas, why don't you go see what you can find out among heaven and hell." Sam started.

Castiel merely nodded and vanished.

"Whoa." I said as the sounds of wings filled the air for a moment.

_I will never get used to that._

"I'll check to see what I can find in my books, once I get out of here." Bobby said groaning. I smiled and was about to respond but the doctor came in before I was able.

"Alright, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is; you can go home tomorrow morning. The bad news is…" The doctor was hesitant about whether to actually give us the bad news, but Bobby was having none of it.

"Spit it out, boy." Bobby's outburst was enough to snap the doctor back into commission.

"You are unlikely to ever walk again."

Dean, Sam, and I were not surprised, after all, Zachariah had told us this would happen. To say Bobby was shocked is an understatement.

"Unlikely to walk again? You snot-nosed son-of-a-bitch. Just wait until I get out of this bed! I'll use my game leg to kick your fricking ass!" Bobby screamed as the young doctor fled the room.

A sharp pang hit my stomach seeing Bobby so upset. My body began to move on its own, like before with Castiel. I placed my hand where the stab wound was still lightly bleeding. I began to feel the pain from the wound flow into me and the warmth flow into him. It wasn't like I was taking his pain into myself, but more like I was replacing it, so it had to go elsewhere.

I removed my hand when I began to feel light-headed. Bobby peeled off the bandage to find that his wound was completely gone. He removed his covers, sat up, and, before the guys could stop him, he was standing up and walking. From sheer amazement he sat back down.

"If one of you don't marry this girl, I will." He said to the guys as seriously as one would say "I have cancer". I let out a full laugh.

_I guess this means I'm one of them now._

"Ok, now let me ask the million dollar question. What do we do next?" Sam said with a fading smirk.

Bobby sighed. "We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess."

"Do you really think we can win like that?" I asked fully involving myself in this war.

"Who cares if we win? I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap Apocalypse. They want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off of it. We take 'em all on. We kill the Devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to, but we do it our own damn selves." Dean said giving us all a sense of hope.

"And how do you suggest we do this?" Bobby asked being realistic.

"I don't know. You hang here and give the doctors hell, and we will figure it out." Dean said patting Bobby on the shoulder.

"Sam, wait." Bobby said stopping us from leaving. "I was… awake. I know what I said. I just wanted to let you know, it was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy, not ever." Bobby said agonizingly hesitant.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said smiling before both of the guys left.

"Angel." Bobby said stopping me from exiting the room.

"Yeah, Bobby?" I said taking a few steps toward the bed.

"Don't focus on your past, alright? Just hunt and watch out for my boys." He said using a tone that a parent would use with a child.

"I don't think they need my protection. I don't even know if I can fight." I said with a small smile.

"I saw the way you fought that demon. You have the skills of a powerful hunter, you just need to remember how to use them, but that wasn't the type of watching I meant. Sam's choices have affected them both hard and Dean is still rebounding from hell. Just keep them from killing one another and you will have done your job well." Bobby explained.

"Alright, Bobby, I will. Now rest up and I will talk to you soon." I said with a smile as I walked out of the room. I went out into the parking lot to find Sam and Dean in an heated argument.

"I'm tired of pretending that everything's ok because it's not! I just don't think that we can ever be what we were." Dean said silencing and response Sam had planned on saying.

"Hey guys. Ready to go fight the devil?" I said hoping that they didn't notice my eavesdropping.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said turning a fake smirk my way.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

I watched out the window as the country passed by. I was in the passenger seat of the Impala trying not to fall asleep. I have been awake for five days straight now. We are just leaving River Pass, Colorado. It was a town under the influence of the horseman War.

A friend of Bobby's had called and needed help in a town that had been over-run by demons. As it turns out, the demons were nothing but townspeople who, with some help of a mass-hallucination, looked like demons. Once we were able to figure that bit out, we were able to find that it was War who was causing all the problems. Dean cut off his ring, the source of his power, and the town went back to normal before they had time to kill each other.

I had thought that it was a happy ending, but then Sam came up and told us that he was leaving. "You're right, Dean, we can never go back to the way we were. I just think I need to take a break from hunting."

Dean had offered Sam the Impala, but he politely rejected the offer hitching a ride out of town. I had tried to get Dean to talk about it, but the moment I brought it up, he would go into lockdown mode. I just kept telling myself that if he didn't want help I couldn't give it to him. Besides I had my own problems to deal with.

Since the night filled with nightmares I won't allow myself to sleep. I keep Dean awake in the Impala at night, claiming I slept during the day and when we were staying at the motel I would convince him to sleep while I would look over local papers to, unsuccessfully, find a new case. It was getting harder to stay awake. I'm not sure how much longer I could do it.

"Hey let's stop here and sleep a couple hours." Dean said pulling into a motel. Well, it was about midnight and Dean's been driving since 7 o'clock this morning. "I need some sleep, do you want to crash in a bed." Dean asked.

"Alright, I'll head to the library and find us a new case or something." I said hoping out of the car.

"Oh no. You are sleeping. I watched you and you didn't sleep at all today." Dean said standing in front of me the moment I turned around.

I wasn't going to lie to Dean's face since I was already busted, so I just nodded my head and walked into the lobby with him. We checked in, getting the normal double queen room, resulting in a very odd look from the receptionist, but we were used to it already.

When we found our room, Dean collapsed immediately onto the bed. I sat on the edge of mine, feeling a great temptation to lie down and finally succumb to sleep. Fearing the consequences, I instead sat there and stared at the wall.

"That's not sleeping." Dean's voice rang through the darkness. I looked over to his bed to find him still laying in the same position but now his head was turned towards me.

"I don't need to sleep." I said returning my gaze to the wall. I heard the bed shuffle as Dean sat himself up.

"Fine. If you don't need sleep than neither do I." I snapped my head back to face him.

"Dean, lie down and rest. You need it." I said putting a firmness in my tone.

"Not until you do." I groaned and he knew he had won the fight. I laid down, but I didn't close my eyes.

After a while, I began to hear Dean's soft snores and tried to get out of bed, but every time I moved the bed made a noise. I was afraid that I would wake Dean, so I decided I would just lay there. As hard as I tried to stay awake, three days of fatigue caught up with me and my traitorous eyes closed.

_I was looking at a harvest moon with a smile on my face. "Just think two more months and this harvest moon will be the sign of your father's awakening." I looked over to find the same blonde, but this time her eyes were a deep green. _

_"It's so exciting!" I said smiling at her. _

_"Now, should anything go wrong what do you do?" She asked placing a firm tone to her playful voice. "I should find Arielle and she will help me finish the job." I said in mock seriousness. _

_She just smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "That's my girl." _

_It was then that I tried to take over the memory and ask what her name was, but the dream cut away like before._

_Now I was in the ally way with her holding my shoulders. _

_"Listen to me. Zachariah is almost here. You have to go." She said with tears in her eyes. _

_"No! I won't leave you!" I said letting my own tears roll down my face. _

_"Listen to her and go." The familiar man's voice rang in my head. _

_"No, no, no!" I said shaking my head. _

_Not wanting to see anymore, I tried once again to take control. _

_There was a bright light that was fading away to reveal an angry, chubby, middle-aged man with his hands on my temples. _

_"Why won't you just die?!" The man shouted at me. Then he gripped my head tightly bringing the light and pain back. _

_My blood began to boil, my limbs felt as though they were being torn apart, and I could only scream because some part of me knew that this pain would never end._

"Angel, wake up!" I heard through a load scream. When I felt a rawness in my throat, I realized that the scream was coming from me.

"Dean!" I gasped trying not to hurt my throat anymore than it already was.

"Shush, it's ok. I'm here." Dean cooed in my ear, as he pulled me close to his chest and rocked me gently.

I had no idea how long it was before I was able to calm my nerves.

"I don't want to sleep anymore. Please don't make me." I begged as I pulled away from him.

"No more for tonight, but we do need to figure out something. You can't run on empty forever." Dean said.

"Thank you." I said now fully awake.

"What time is it?" I asked after a few beats.

"5 o'clock." Dean said rubbing his eyes. "Dean, you should go back to bed. You need more rest." I said lightly pushing him towards his own bed.

"I'm fine. Five hours is plenty." He said giving my shoulder a mocking push, before rising from the bed. "You can have first shower."

Dean hopped in after I was done and just as I had found something that could be a possible case I heard Dean shout.

"Cas, we've talked about this: personal space."

"My apologies." I heard Castiel say before he back stepped into view in the doorway. "Hello, Angel."

"Hey, Cas. Find anything for us?" I asked with a smile and a small wave.

"Actually, yes. That is why I am here." He said looking to Dean, who was just coming into the room pulling on his shirt.

I began to feel a heat rise into my cheeks and this one was different from the warmth I felt when my, so-called, grace kicked into gear.

_What is this? I don't do this when I look at anyone else._

I pushed the thought from my head when Castiel began to explain what he had found.

"The archangel that had attempted to kill me has come to earth." Castiel said. "His name is Raphael."

"You were almost taken out by a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?" Dean said sounding like he was torn between confusion and sarcasm.

"This is a perfect opportunity." Castiel ignored Dean's last comment.

"For what? Revenge?" I asked warily.

"Information." Cas replied with a dangerous look in his eye.

Dean and I just looked to each other. We both knew that information wasn't his only goal, but we just began packing up what little we had taken out.

"So, what does is this guy have to do with Angel?" Dean asked putting on his boots.

"He was able to feel her grace as well so he should know what she is. We will have to trap him and interrogate him to find out more." Cas has a funny way of being absolutely expressionless when he says something absolutely impossible.

Dean and I paused to look at him. We looked at each other and Dean was the one who decided to speak to the awkward angel.

"You're serious about this."

_Dean, I am pretty sure that this guy could be no other way!_

Cas' response was obviously yes. He moved towards Dean and I to touch our foreheads, but Dean stepped back.

"Whoa! The last time you zapped me somewhere I didn't poop for a week." Dean said with a swat of his hand. Cas and I just looked at him with confused expressions. "We are driving."

After a night of driving, we ended up in a small town in Maine. "Ok, now while Cas and I go in as detectives, I want you to go in and ask the underlings what they know about it." Dean said as he finished putting on his suit.

"You think that they would just give a random girl information?" I asked moving towards him.

"Well… You know… Just flash your womanly charm or something." He said fidgeting with his suit jacket.

"You mean seduce him." I said straightening his tie.

"No!" Dean's reply came along with his one hand grabbing both of mine.

I looked up at him to see that he was trying to take back what he had just said, but he couldn't. He was just staring at me with a gaze that rivaled Castiel's. We stayed that way for I don't know how long, to the point that I was beginning to see Dean's soul in his eyes.

_Wait, that's not his soul. It's his mind._

I was able to see the pain from losing Sam, the worry of Castiel's plans, and something else that I recognized but couldn't place. It was something that reminded me of how the blonde woman looked at me, but more intense. More concentrated. I was so close to labeling the emotion I saw, when Dean decided to speak.

"No seducing, just tease him, get the information, and get out. 'Kay, Angel?" He said while both of us dropped our hands.

"Very well, teasing only." I said with a smile.

We met Castiel out in the Impala and we set off to the sheriff's department.

"So, why are we here again?" I asked as we went to the back of the Impala to grab our weapons.

"The deputy sheriff laid eyes on the Archangel." Castiel explained.

"This guy witnessed an angel and he still has eyes?" Dean asked as he hid a Bowie knife on his side.

Castiel looked back at him with a guilty look in his eyes, but did not answer.

"So what are you guys going to do?" I asked as I grabbed the demon knife.

"We will go in and tell the sheriff he witnessed an angel of the Lord." Cas said with a serious face.

"Serious? We are just going to walk in there and tell this hut the truth?" Dean said trying to keep himself from sputtering.

"Why not?"

_Man, Castiel has a face that can rival a begging puppy's._

"Because we are humans and when humans want something really, really badly, they lie." Dean said tucking a FBI badge into Cas's trench coat.

Castiel looked to me and then Dean with the same confused puppy-face. "Why?"

I was about to answer him to try and put him out of his misery, but Dean beat me to it.

"Because, that's how you become president." He said as if everyone knew that.

"Dean! Don't tell him that!" I said as Dean walked away with a cocky chuckle.

Castiel just trailed behind him while still looking at me with the confused face.

_Oh boy, Castiel chose the wrong brother to hang around with._

I waited a few minutes by the Impala then went in. I strolled right up to a young officer behind a desk and leaned forward onto the desk.

"Hi! I'm a journalist for the local community college paper and I was just wondering if I could ask you some questions." I said in my sweetest voice.

The officer gave me a goofy grin and leaned back in his chair. "What would you like to know?"

"I heard that that one of the deputy sheriffs survived an explosion of some kind?" I said taking out a pad of paper and pen.

"Oh." He said sitting back up at attention. "That was Deputy Sheriff Framingham. He was caught in riot where a gas tank exploded. The only strange thing was that a guy was kneeling in the middle of it."

He went rambling on about the underground gas tanks, but it was nothing of consequence so I began to space out. I looked over to the sheriff's office where the guys were sitting and I could tell that Castiel was giving Dean hell. I had to smother a smile when I saw Dean send a glare Castiel's way.

"So, what are you writing on that you need to know this stuff." I heard the officer say.

"Well, thanks. That was all I needed." I said walking away ignoring his question.

I don't know why, but I only have a certain amount of lying juice in me. Which I guess would be considered odd, since I was travelling with a demon before Zachariah killed her.

_Oh, shit!_

I ducked around and looked up and down the street in front of the police station.

_Good, no Asshat around. I really need to watch myself._

Later that night Dean and I were in an abandoned house, waiting for Castiel to return from where ever he disappeared to.

I could tell Dean was upset. He and Cas had gone to check on Raphael's vessel while I had been looking for a place for us to stay. Cas had told him that if he ever said yes to Michael, his fate would be much worse than that vessel's vegetated state. I love Cas and all but sometimes I really wonder if he has a filter for what goes from his head to his mouth.

"Listen, Dean," I said as he came back in carrying his bag. "You won't ever have to say yes."

He looked up to me with a cocked eyebrow. "How do you figure that?"

"Because I'm here. I know that you are strong-willed, but even the strongest of men fall. I know if I remember more there will be something there, in the back of my mind, that can fix all this." I said walking over to him.

"And what if you die? What if Zachariah gets a hold of you? Then we are just back to the guy how broke the first seal by saying yes." Dean said standing up tall.

"Stop blaming yourself." I said punching him arm. "That would help. Also, it's like I'm defenseless, I can fight. Plus, I have you don't I?" I asked with a smile.

It worried me, because he seemed as if he wanted to respond, but he was hesitant. I could only think that the hesitation could only mean he didn't want to say something that would hurt my feelings. I was about to make a joke, but Castiel appeared in the doorway carrying a pot.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked quickly.

"Jerusalem."

_Only an angel could say that with a straight face_.

"Oh, how was it?"

_And only Dean would ask such a normal question with such sarcasm._

"Arid."

_But the angel wins with the serious and logical retort!_

Castiel set the pot down on the table. I looked down at all the markings on it and they all were familiar. My head began to hurt and I began to see flashes of the woman I was with and I pouring oil in a circle to trap and angel.

"What is that?" Dean asked. Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but with the scene replaying in my head I spoke on autopilot.

"It's holy oil. Extremely rare. It can be used to trap an angel." I said rapidly.

Castiel sat down and Dean stared at me as the pain began to fade. I could tell by the look in Dean's eyes that he wanted to say something sarcastic, but he somehow knew I was in pain, so he kept it to himself.

"We will begin at sunrise." Castiel said with a nod.

"Tell, me something," Dean began as he started to pace. "You keep saying that we are going to trap this guy, but isn't that going to be like trapping a hurricane in a butterfly net?"

"No it's harder." Castiel deadpanned.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?"

_Well, that's the first reasonable question I've heard from Dean all day._

Castiel just looked up to Dean with his intense gaze. "You do." Then he shifted his gaze to me. "You, however, if the trap is not successful, you have a less likely chance."

"Hey, I figured that when you showed up at our hotel room." I said. I knew Dean wanted to protest, but he thought better of it.

"So, odds are, you are a dead man tomorrow." Dean said focusing his attention on Cas.

"Yes."

"Oh, so your… last night on earth. What are your plans?" Dean asked resuming his pace.

"I thought I would just sit here quietly." Castiel replied. Even I was shocked at that statement.

"Come on, you're not going to do anything?" I asked sitting opposite of him.

"Booze? Women?" When Cas heard Dean's statement his eyes grew wide and he began every nervous habit in the book.

"Cas?" I asked leaning back, as Dean and I exchanged a look.

"You have been with a woman right? Or an angel at least?" Dean asked walking around in front of Cas.

"I- I've never had occasion, okay?" The, now red, angel replied.

I have to admit, even I was surprised at this fact. I mean this guy's over a thousand years old and he's never… Well you know.

Dean began to show signs of a conniption and I knew what he was thinking.

"Dean?" I said looking up to him.

Right as I spoke, I saw a decision snap into a plan.

"Dean, no." I said as he put on his leather jacket.

"Let me tell you something, there are two things I know for certain: 1, Bert and Ernie are gay. 2, you are not going to die a virgin." Dean said as if the whole world should know those two things.

"Dean! What did I say about teaching Castiel things like that?!" I said, but I was ignored by the man in question as he just walked out the door with a quick "come on" to Cas.

Cas looked back to me, then back to the door, and got up and followed after Dean.

_Men! _

I looked around the empty room, letting my eyes land on the oil pot.

_The more I remember the more useful I am. Dean's right, if I die they guys are thrown back into a bad situation. I don't want that. I don't want Dean to ever be put in that situation again. _

With that thought, I decided to lay on the worn couch and try to sleep. It took a while to slow my heart rate to a reasonable pace, but eventually I fell into a nervous state of unconsciousness.

_"How could you miss the opening?" The man's voice said. It wasn't angry, but it was disappointed. _

_"I'm sorry. I was caught. It took mom almost a week to get me out of there. You ought to know how secretive demons can be." I said looking to a young man in his mid-thirties with dirty blonde hair and a light beard._

That woman I keep seeing is my mom?!

_"You know I never associate myself with them. If I had, you would have never been there. I have punished Alistair severely for what he has done." The man came towards me to stroke my cheek. _

_I was comforted by the gesture, but I knew it was only an illusion. That this man that I cared for was actually somewhere far away, somewhere I could never see him for real, but something happened to me with 'Alistair' that hurt me deeply, so any comfort was welcome._

_A bright light began to appear in my vision, but instead of fighting it, I allowed it in. Though bearable, the pain returned only to numb out as the light faded. _

_Zachariah was grimacing, screaming at me, but I was only able to catch bits and pieces of his rant. "-Why won't you just die! We even let Alistair get a hold of you, but even he couldn't do it!" I heard him say. _

_"Have you forgotten what I am?" I said weakly with a pathetic chuckle. "You cannot kill me, but even if you do _he _will just bring me back."_

Whoa, do I sound confident.

_He just smiled at me and grabbed my head again, bringing the pain back. "You should know, your mother may have seemed strong on the outside, but she was screaming, begging for mercy, on the inside." _

_His statement made a rage boil through me as if the gates of hell opened and every angry soul locked up flooded into me. I mentally began to fight against whatever Zachariah was trying to do and before I knew it, a battle of wills began. We were evenly matched through it, but I began to push even harder until I heard a snap and I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was in Dean's arms. _

_Before I could try to take control of the dream, it whisked me away to several years before. My 'mom' and I had an angel trapped in a ring of holy fire. _

_"Why have you brought me here, demon?" The angel asked. She was about a little shorter than 5'9 with a lean muscular build. Her black hair hung in her face making her bright blue eyes seem sinister. _

_"You are Arielle, right?" I asked from behind her hesitantly. She whipped around to face me, shocked expression. _

_"Oh, that's why." She said looking me over. "You can let me out of this thing now."_

_"It's really nice to meet another family member, besides my mom." I said once we extinguished the flames._

Wait, I'm related to an angel?!

_"I'm sure it's boring with only your mom and, well, yeah, you are. Thanks to my brother not keeping on his pants." She said with a smile._

My father's an angel?!

_"How have you kept her alive for so long?" Arielle asked turning to my mother._

_A good question, but once again the light came and the scene changed. This time I was tied up with my arms above my head. My legs were numb and my arms felt like they were going to fall off. I could feel blood trickling down my chest and head. I couldn't see anything in the dimly lit room, until an older, creepy man came into view. _

_"You know, I am surprised how strong you are. Most people would have cracked by now, but don't worry you will tell us what your plan is. What your little Daddy is up to." _

_I gave a weak, bloody smile. "You may as well kill me. I'm not telling you anything and before you know it, you all will put our plan into action."_

_He gave a sadistic smirk and he picked up a knife. "Oh, I'm planning to kill you, but you will tell me what I want to know before I do."_

_After that I felt cut after cut, tear after tear, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Though it didn't stop there, he had used so many mental attacks as well. Somehow, I stayed strong, but it only encouraged him. When he realized that I wasn't cracking, he reverted back to the physical, but much deeper. Feeling every twist of the knife in my muscles and the slice on my skin made me realize that he couldn't kill me, but he could make this pain last forever,_

"Angel! Angel! Wake up- OOF!" I punched, what I thought was, Alistair in the gut, only to find Dean gripping my arm. "Remind me to stop waking you up."

I couldn't even grasp the fact he just made a stupid comment, I was so relieved. I threw my arms around the person that was always saving me from the hell my mind kept showing me. I knew that it at one time was my life and I do want to remember it, but that doesn't mean I want to relive it. "Please don't say that. Don't ever say that."

I carried on like that for a good couple minutes until I calmed myself and realized that Castiel was just standing in the doorway. "Please tell me that Castiel's virtue is still intact."

Dean pulled away as far as he could since he was caught between me and the floor and looked at me. "So, now we can start with the sarcastic comments?"

I smiled sheepishly as I got up off him. As it turns out, Castiel is still pure, but only because he scared the hooker away. I must say that it doesn't surprise me at all that he would try to comfort a hooker, but poor Cas was so embarrassed he took off without a word.

After a few moments of silence I tried to talk with Dean about what I saw. "Dean, I-"

"Damn it, Angel! Why did you sleep again? Especially when no one was around? I don't know how long you were like that." Dean said turning away from me.

"I'm sorry. Wait, like what?" I asked genuinely curious about what I acted like when I was asleep.

"You looked like… like one of the souls in hell. The ones on the rack." He said his eyes growing dark as he looked back at me.

_Dean's time in hell must have really taken a toll on him… Wait!_

"The demon who tortured the souls, what was his name?"

Dean turned back to me with an eyebrow raised. "Alistair, why?"

"He… trapped me and I knew something he wanted to know…" I said trying to keep myself from going back there.

Before I knew it, Dean had me wrapped up in a hug. I was so surprised it took me a few seconds to respond.

_He went through what I did. That man didn't. Maybe that's why this feels so much better._

After a few moments, Dean withdrew and gave my shoulders a hard pat. "No more chick-flick moments from here on out!"

I just smiled and for the rest of the night we prepared ourselves for Raphael's arrival.

Come sunrise, we went to the psych hospital were the vessel was and Castiel drew the circle of holy oil around him.

"Ok, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but how the hell do we get him here?" Dean asked.

"There is an almost open phone-line between a vessel and his angel, one just has to know how to dial." With that Cas began speaking Enochian into the vessel's ear, the only part I could understand was the very end. "I am here, Raphael. Come and get me you little bastard."

Dean and I knew that Castiel was still angry that Raphael almost killed him, but Dean just played it off with a joke. "So, tell me, what is the average costumer wait time to speak with an archangel?"

Castiel turned to glare at him, but I was the one who spoke. "Just be ready."

With that Castiel lit the oil and the ring of holy fire grew, all we had to do know was wait.

Well, 12 hours later, the angel didn't show. We drove back to the house, with Dean complaining the whole way there. Right as Dean opened the door, I felt the same power I felt at Chuck's house.

"Dean, wait." Castiel said hindering Dean just as lightning bolts rushed around the room, blacking out the lights.

We walked into the room to see Raphael standing with wings of blue lightning.

"Castiel." The angel said.

"Raphael."

_Dean and Angel!_

"I thought you were supposed to be impressive when all you do is black out the room?" Dean said as we all stepped into the same room as Raphael.

"And the eastern sea-board." The angel replied.

I move behind Dean quickly, knowing that if he saw me he would probably kill me faster than any of us could blink.

"So this is the company you keep now? A pathetic human cockroach and a half-breed?" Raphael said staring at me as he began walking closer. "Perhaps I should just get rid of them."

"You won't touch her unless you get through me." Dean said his posture becoming a bit stiff.

"And you won't kill Dean." Castiel said stalling for time.

"But I will take him to Michael." Raphael countered quickly.

_This guy is serious._

"I don't think so, see you underestimated us." I said stepping out from behind Dean.

"How did I do that?" Raphael's patience was wearing thin.

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son-of-a bitch." Dean growled.

Castiel lit a lighter and dropped onto the oil we had laid earlier in the day. To say that Raphael was pissed that he was trapped in a ring of holy fire, was a huge understatement. He looked directly to Dean.

"Hey , don't look at me it was his idea." He said pointing to Cas, which earned him a glare.

"So it's true? I am half angel, half demon?" I asked almost praying that it wasn't true.

I saw Dean's head snap around to me. "Yes, a flaw in what should be a perfect species." Raphael said sneering at me.

"Wait, you knew?" Dean asked cutting me off from Raphael.

"I saw it in this last dream." I explained, turning back to Raphael. "So if that's true, tell me where Arielle is."

Castiel and Raphael were both taken off guard.

"What are you talking about? Arielle is dead." Raphael said, which only cause me to look to Castiel for the truth.

"It is the truth, she died before the fall of Lucifer." He said with sad eyes. "She was the one who had kept Michael and Lucifer at bay. When she died Heaven divided at the Apocalypse was set."

Raphael wasn't being completely honest, but I did believe Castiel.

"Hang on a sec, so your big sister dies and you all blow up Heaven? That's just great." Dean said. "I'm sure she would be so proud that her baby brothers started the frikin Apocalypse!"

"We just want this circus our Father calls life to be over. We just want Paradise." Raphael said so sincerely that I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "And whatever we want we get!" He concluded banishing any sympathy I once had.

His one saying triggered a supernatural sized temper tantrum. A storm picked up, the windows blew in, and the ring of fire lashed out.

"Tell me the truth, where is Arielle?" I shouted over the lightning.

"I told you before, you putrescent abortion, she's dead." Raphael replied.

Dean stepped forward and I knew it was to attack the archangel, but I pulled him back. "He's not going to tell us anymore."

"Let's go." Castiel said leading us out.

"Castiel," Raphael called. "I am warning you, do not leave me here. I will find you."

"Maybe someday," Castiel began with a menacing tome lacing his voice. "But today, you are my little bitch."

_Whoa! Score one for the rebellious angel!_

We began to file out, but Dean stopped in front of the trapped angel. "What he said!"

_He just can't leave well enough alone can he?_

I rolled my eyes and pushed Dean out the door. We piled into the Impala to find that Castiel had already disappeared.

"Thank you, Cas." I called out to the skies knowing that he could hear me.

Five miles and five minutes of an awkward silence later, we were back at the hotel Dean and I had gotten ready in.

"So half angel and half demon? And you didn't let me in one this why?" Dean said the moment the door closed.

"I'm sorry. After all I saw in that dream, that was kind of the last thing on my mind." I said trying to keep this from exploding.

"You still should have told me." Dean said sitting on the bed. "So that demon Zachariah killed was your mom then?"

"Yeah." I said sitting opposite of him. "I just don't know who my father is, but I know that Arielle can help me."

"Cas said she was dead." Dean said.

"Well then maybe someone who knew her could help. I don't know, but this I the only lead I have." I said feeling my frustrations rising.

"We will figure it out, but for now let's sleep. We are heading to Kansas City in the morning." He said getting up and heading over to his bag.

"Um… you go ahead-" I couldn't finish my sentence before a glass of scotch was in front of me.

"A couple glasses of this and you won't dream, trust me." Dean said looking down at me.

I took the glass like it was my last hope.

_Let's pray it works because as far as I know this is my last hope._


	3. Chapter 3

"Agents Paige and Plant, FBI." I heard Dean say as he introduced himself and Sam to the mortician.

_God, it's good to have Sam back. Dean has returned to being a normal human._

Yes, Sam is back. It was odd, when we went to Kansas City Dean's attitude completely changed. I mean right before we went to bed Sam had called saying he was Lucifer's vessel and Dean had brushed it off as if it wasn't big news. Then I wake up in the morning to a big bear hug and then he was off to go meet up with Sam.

When I confronted him about this, he told me that Zachariah had zapped him five years into the future. He wouldn't say what he saw, but he said he was going to make sure it never came true. Though, I think he might be going overboard. He has been watching Sam like a hawk, making sure he doesn't teach Cas anymore bad habits, and he has been extremely protective over me.

He reports whatever Sam does to Bobby, which Sam I know is starting to catch on to. He doesn't let us do any hunts that have to do with demons. He won't even call Cas anymore. This is funny because, well, that just proves that if Dean acted like a normal human being it would kill him.

With me, if we are at a bar or working a job, he will watch me constantly. If a drunk guy came up to me and tried to flirt, Dean will growl and push him back before he can get a crappy pick-up line out. There was a ghost case not too long ago, where the ghost had me cornered and Captain Dipstick, not only rushed in blindly, went at the ghost without salt rounds, iron, or anything useful. He almost got himself killed.

I get that Dean is just looking out for us, but this is a little excessive. I will say, though, that for the past couple days he has been much better. And now that we are on a new case, things are even better.

"So what are you writing that you need this information?" A young intern asked as he walked back to me carrying a file.

"I'm a brand new columnist for Arkansas Weekly, just got hired on. What was the official cause of death?" I asked while flashing him my best smile, which probably only made me look like an idiot.

"This is going to sound crazy but she scratched her brains out." The guy said looking to the floor.

"I didn't know that was possible." I said really just wondering aloud.

"I think it has to do with the kid she was babysitting." He replied rapidly.

I looked to him genuinely confused. "The kid? He's only 11, right? How could he be a part of it?"

"I used to live on their block. That kid has been a prankster since he could walk. I say he put extra-strength itching powder on her head or something." He said leaning into me whispering.

"Thanks. I think I've got all I need." I said walking away suppressing an eye-roll.

_You can tell that kids straight out of high school._

Once Dean and Sam were done with their interview, I told them what gossip I heard. We decided to go to the house she was found in, since the couple had found her and we would be able to talk to the kid.

Or I should say they got to talk to the kid while I had to go check out a death in a nursing home.

"Sir, you were the one who was the last to speak with Mr. Freely?" I asked walking up to an elderly gentleman sitting at a table.

"I don't understand. I didn't know it would really work." He said staring out a window.

"You didn't know what would work?" I asked kneeling down to his level.

"All I did was shake his hand." He replied holding out his hand to reveal a hand buzzer.

_Whoa, this is new._

I met with the guys and as it turns out, the kid had actually put some itching powder on his babysitter's head. When I told them about the buzzer, the first thing we did was test it out.

We geared up in electro-resistant suits and Dean decided he wanted to test it out on a ham.

"Ready?" Dean asked looking back to us.

"Yeah, mister wizard." Sam replied.

When Dean touched the buzzer to the ham, it went from butcher shop raw to well-done in 5.5 seconds, shocking all of us.

"That'll do pig." Dean said surprising no one.

"What the hell? These things aren't supposed to work." I said as Dean removed the buzzer and gloves from his hands.

"The thing doesn't even have batteries." Sam pointed out. "So are we looking at cursed objects?"

"Sounds good." Dean said taking out his switch-blade and cutting pieces of the ham to eat.

"May be there's a powerful witch in town?" I added as Sam and I both stared at Dean as he at the buzzer-fried ham.

"Is there any link between the buzzer and the itching powder?" He said through bites.

"One was made in China the other was made in Mexico." Sam said.

"But they were both bought from the same store." I said as Sam and I were still amazed.

"What?" Dean asked after we both rejected a piece of the ham.

Sam gave him a scolding puppy look and I just laughed.

"Dean, stop eating the ham and let's go." I said ushering them out of the door.

We went to talk with the shop owner, but after Dean decided to try and scare some truth out of him, we realized that there was no way a chicken like him could be a witch. The trip ended with Dean apologizing and the three of us running out of the store like bats from hell were chasing us.

We weren't able to come up with anything that night, but the next morning we read the paper and found out that a man had all thirty-two teeth stolen. Sam talked with the victim, Dean flirted with a nurse, and, well, I flirted with a male nurse. I had just got done talking with Chad when I heard Sam talking with Dean.

"He wrote down a description: 5'10, 360 lbs, wings, and a pink tutu. He says it was the tooth fairy." Sam said finishing with a smile. "Whatever it was got past locked windows and doors. It also left 32 quarters underneath his pillow."

"Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some." Dean said. "There's a guy whose face… 'froze that way'."

"What way?" Sam asked.

I laughed when Dean crossed his eyes and parted his lips with both hands.

"Apparently, he held it too long and it stuck." Dean said rubbing his face muscles while glaring at me.

"There are also a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers who say they got them from drinking soda with pop rocks." I said wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well, if you add all that up…"

_Yeah, I want to hear what you come up with genius._

"I got nothing." Sam finished with a shrug.

"I thought sea monkeys were real." Dean said after a slight pause.

"They are, but is now really the time for a confession?" I asked earning another glare from Dean.

"No, I mean like in the ads. The sea monkey wife who cooks for the sea monkey husband and sea monkey children play with the dog in the sea monkey castle, real. I mean I was six, but I believed it." Dean said.

"What's your point?" Sam asked getting Dean off the topic of sea monkeys.

"My point is maybe that's the connection." When Sam and I gave a look that said we didn't follow, Dean went on to explain himself. "The pop rocks and coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you, the tooth fairy, they are all lies that kids believe."

"And now they are coming true." I said piecing a bit of the insane puzzle together.

"So whatever's doing this is reshaping reality. It would have the powers of a god or a trickster." Sam said with a less than amused face.

_So this is what Dean meant by saying that Sam has 'Bitch Faces'._

"Yeah, with a sense of humor of a nine-year-old." Dean added.

"Or you." I finished which got me my third glare of the morning.

Later while Dean was eating a ham sandwich (Yes, from the same, joy-buzzer ham.) Sam came in and found that everything was happening within a two-mile radius. In the center was a farm house that was just calling for us to visit.

Upon arriving, Sam pulled out his lock-picking kit and leaned down to the door. Before he could do anything, the door opened to reveal a kid about 9 years old. "Can I help you?"

"Hi!" Sam said as stunned as the rest of us. "What's your name?"

"Who wants to know?" The kid replied.

_Didn't your mom ever teach you not to answer a question with a question?_

"The FBI." Dean stated as they pulled out their badges.

The kid took the badges and looked them over quickly, then looked to me.

"I'm a supervisor sent to make sure that the agents are doing their job correctly." I said with a smile.

"Are your parents home?" Dean asked taking his badge back.

"They work." Came a clipped reply.

"Would you mind if we asked you some questions, took a look around the house?" Sam asked sounding completely professional.

"I don't know." The kid said looking us all over with a suspicious eye.

"Come on, you can trust us. We're the authorities." Dean said gesturing to the badges.

After a beat the kid allowed us entrance and led us into the kitchen. Sam tried bonding with him when he saw that he was making himself dinner, but that didn't work very well, so I decided to intervene.

"I'm Crystal and this is Robert and David." I said extending my hand.

"Jesse." He said shaking my hand.

_For a kid Jesse is very mature._

"So, this is what you think the tooth fairy looks like?" Dean asked pulling a drawn picture of a grungy man dressed in a tutu off the fridge.

"Yeah, my dad told me about him. Didn't your dad ever tell you about the tooth fairy?" Jesse asked with a sarcastic tone.

"My dad… He told me different stories." Dean said.

"Well, this isn't a story. It's real." Jesse replied.

The three of us exchanged a knowing look.

"Jesse, what do you know about itching powder?" I asked.

"That stuff will make you itch your brains out."

"What about pop rocks and coke?" Dean asked.

"If you mix them you will end up in the hospital."

_Whatever he believes is true becomes real!_

Dean looked to Sam and then pulled the joy-buzzer out of his pocket.

"You shouldn't have that." Jesse said taking a step back.

"Why?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"It can electrocute you." He said.

"Actually, it can't." Dean said. "It's just a windup toy. It's totally harmless. It doesn't even have batteries."

"So it can't shock you?" Jesse asked relaxing a bit.

"Nope." Dean said shaking his head. "It's actually pretty lame, all it does is shake in your hand. See?"

I could have sworn that Sam shit his pants. Dean had pushed the buzzer into Sam's shoulder and, sure enough, it did as it was supposed to. Still, Sam was scared and Jesse was laughing.

We talked with him for a couple more seconds and then we headed back to the Impala.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam asked pulling another bitch face.

"I had a hunch, I went with it." Dean said with a shrug.

They continued to bicker, so I decided to play referee and put them both in the penalty box.

"Guys! Listen, Jesse is the one turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare. Everything he believes comes true." I said getting into the backseat.

"Convince him that joy buzzers don't work and they go back to being crap toys." Sam said making more sense from my nonsense.

"He doesn't even know he's doing it." I said looking back to him.

Dean looked between Sammy and me after starting up the engine. "How is he doing it?"

_If we only knew._

Sam, later that night, was able to find that Jesse was adopted. No father was listed, but the mother only lived across the state.

"Alright, let's go." I said grabbing my bag.

"You're staying here." Dean said. "We need you to keep an eye on Jesse."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll go over tomorrow and just hang out with him." I said with a slight pout.

"Jeez, and you guys say I have the bitch face?" Sam said with a smile. Well, he had a smile before I chucked a pillow at his face causing him to run out the door.

"Here." Dean said handing me a long, small box.

I opened it to find a black tactical boot knife with a leather sheath just waiting for a good owner.

"Oh wow." I said removing the sheath.

It was a black, standard, boot knife blade with silver edging and blood letters. The hilt was black with a blue emblem of a horse on it.

"It's not a demon killing knife, but it's a Colt so it's close enough." Dean said with a smirk.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you, Dean." I said giving him a hug. "Now get out of here, we've got a town to save."

Dean gave me a smile that stole my breath away and then was gone.

_What am I getting myself into? No. I'm not getting myself into anything. I just like him as a friend. Yeah… I'm a terrible liar._

I changed for bed, trying to convince myself that I was just sick or something, and climbed into bed knowing that I failed. Then, I fell asleep and, thanks to a few beers, I didn't have a single dream.

The next morning, I went over to Jesse's, like I said I would, and he was much more relaxed.

"So, you just want to babysit me?" He asked a tad confused.

"I just want to make sure that nothing bad happens to you." I said in complete honesty.

After that we watched TV, crafts, and everything else that we could possibly think of. We were completely normal. Even when his parents came home, they believed my story that I was with the FBI and we had just seen some suspicious activity in the area. When I had said I just wanted to make sure Jesse was safe, they had no other doubts; they even asked me to babysit while they had to run into town. It was then I got a phone call from Dean.

"Long story short, he's the child of a demon." He said after explaining what had happened to his mother.

"That explains everything, but I've never heard of anything like this." I said confused about how a child as sweet as Jesse could be a demon spawn.

"We are going to call Cas. I will call you back when we know more." He said.

We hung up and that was it.

When Jesse's parents came back, I took it as my time to leave. They were all tired and I was interested in what Castiel would say. I got to the end of their driveway when my phone began to ring.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"Cas is on his way to kill the kid." Dean said making my heart stop beating. "He says he's the antichrist and that if Lucifer get's his hands on him he could destroy the angels."

That was all I needed to know. I sprinted back to the house to find Jesse staring at a toy on the floor.

"Jesse are you ok?" I asked walking closer. I had to stop, though, when I saw the toy.

It was a man holding a knife in the air wearing a trench coat.

"I did that." Jesse asked.

Before I could answer, Dean and Sam burst in through the front door. "Did he show up?" Sam asked quickly.

Rather than answering, I picked up the Castiel action figure and handed it to them. We all looked to each other and then back to Jesse.

_Talk about powerful._

"How did I do that?" Jesse asked me as Dean put Cas on the mantle.

I couldn't answer because I didn't know what the plan was, so I let Dean answer.

"You're a super hero."

_Great, this is what I get for letting Dean do the talking._

"I am?" Jesse said believing him.

Dean went on to tell him about how Jesse was a special child and that we were there to take him somewhere he could be trained to fight evil. Jesse seemed on board with the plan, until Dean went flying against the wall. Just as a woman walked in I ducked behind a wall. NO, I was not leaving Jesse by himself, I had to know what I was up against before I could do anything.

"They're lying to you." She said simply.

Sam rose to fight her, but, like I knew I would have ended up, she threw him against the wall with just a wave of her hand.

"Stay right there, dream boat. Can't hurt you. Orders. You on the other hand, hurting you is encouraged." She said looking to Dean.

After she flung Dean around for a second, she turned to Jesse and began to tell him that he was half-demon. That everyone he has ever known lied to him.

"Doesn't that make you angry?!" The demon finished.

Jesse clenched his fists and the whole house began to shake. He was angry alright, but he wasn't only angry at us, so I still had a chance.

"It does. Come with me." She said. "There will be no more lies."

I could tell that Jesse was going to go with her, so, even though I had no idea how to kill her, I rushed in.

"Jesse, she is lying to you too!" I said causing the demon whip around to me. "She will take you somewhere that will make you do things you don't want to do!"

That was all I could say before she threw me against a wall too. She clenched her fist and if felt like someone was reaching inside my throat and closing my wind pipe.

"I'm… Sorry… we… lied… but… don't… go…" I said in between gasps.

"Stop it." Jesse said knocking her hold on me. "I want to hear what she has to say."

"We lied, but I can't take that back now, but here's the truth." I said shocking the demon. "My name is Angel. This is Sam and Dean Winchester. We all hunt monsters. This woman is your mother like she said, but what you are talking to is a demon possessing her."

"A demon?" Jesse asked. I could tell he was scared, but he had to know all of this.

"This woman has done nothing but lie to you. Punish her!" The demon called, but Jesse was having none of it.

"Sit down and shut up." He said forcing her into a chair and muting her.

"There's a war between angels and demons and you're a part of it. Much like I am." I said realizing how much Jesse and I were alike.

"You're like this too?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"I woke up not knowing who I was, but that everyone was trying to kill me. I do have powers, I don't know if they are like yours because I can't control them like you can. I'm sorry, but you are going to face this for your entire life." I said sadly.

"I'm just a kid." Jesse said trying to keep his tears at bay.

"I know. Listen, you can go with her if you want, no one can stop you, but if you do millions of people will die. You are half-demon, just like I am, but you are half-human too. You have choices." I said believing that the sweet kid I watched today had the power to make the right choice.

"Get out of her." He said turning to the demon, which exploded out the woman.

Both Sam and Dean fell from the wall.

Dean looked to Jesse. "Kid, you're awesome."

"Now what?" Jesse asked looking to the three of us.

"Now we take you someplace safe. Get you trained up." Dean answered. "You'd be useful in a fight kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Jesse." Sam said.

"I'll go if I can take my parents." He countered understanding the situation.

"Nothing is more important than family, we get that, but our dad died on this job." Dean tried to explain. "A demon killed him."

"What should I do?" This poor kid was completely confused and I can understand.

_He doesn't want to come with us. We are pushing him._

"We can't tell you that. It's completely up to you." I said hoping he caught my implication.

He looked to me and I know that he understood me. He looked back to Dean and Sam. "Can I go see my parents? I need to say goodbye."

"Sure." Dean said and Jesse went up the stairs.

_He will be far away in about three minutes where no one will ever find him._

I smiled. It was kind of cool to meet someone like me. It definitely showed me that I need to figure out what I can do.

After a few a minutes, Dean looked to Sam. "He's been up there a while."

The guys took off up the stairs while I lagged behind. I found them in Jesse's room.

"He's gone." Castiel said coming up behind us all. I walked into the room not paying attention to their conversation.

_Be safe Jesse!_

"You let him get away." A British voice said. I turned around to find a short middle aged man standing behind me.

"Crowley, what are you doing here?" Dean growled out.

"Oh, I'm just picking up the key. Someone I know would like a word with her." He said stepping closer to me.

"You aren't taking her anywhere." Dean said marching over to us.

"I'm afraid I am." And with that, Crowley placed his hand on my shoulders and the next thing I knew I was in an old Victorian house.

"Where am I?" I asked prepared to fight.

"As I said, someone would like to talk with you." He said as if I was a moron.

He went to step closer to me, but I took the Colt out of my boot and slashed at him, cutting a bit of his right side.

"Crowley! Stop tormenting our guest." I heard a familiar female voice say. "I'm sorry my partner is not the nicest host."

I looked up to the staircase to find the person I have wanted to see.

"Arielle!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi! I just wanted to let all who read this that Arielle is not my character. I am tying in a few stories throughout this one and the first one to do that is Arielle from lioness lullaby's "The Sister Archangel, Arielle." Savannah, who is coming in next, is also lioness lullaby's from "For the Love of a Trickster". I strongly suggest reading them (They are really great stories!), though you will still be able to read this story with no problems (I think…. I hope…). Thank you and enjoy the story!

"It's good to see you too." She said coming towards me with a smirk on her face. "I understand you go by Angel now."

"I was named that because I don't know my real name." I said stepping to meet her. Talking with her was like I had never lost my memory at all, it was so familiar.

"So it's true, you can't remember anything?" She asked her smile fading.

"When I sleep I relive random memories, but some of them are less than pleasant." I said. "I have had to repress the dreams by drinking lately."

Arielle looked to Crowley, who just shrugged at her. "I told you not to expect much, love."

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked severely creeped out that they knew things that I haven't told them.

"Just since Sam came back and led Crowley straight to you. When your mom died, I lost track of you completely." She said. "Your father gave up all hope and believes you're dead."

"That's why I wanted to find you: Who is my father?" I asked quickly. "Why does everyone want me dead?"

Arielle went to speak, making me believe that my journey was almost done, but Crowley stepped in and interrupted her. "I wouldn't tell her just yet." I just looked at him. "Well, you wouldn't want to destroy your pretty, little mind would you?"

"Damn! I forgot about that." Arielle cursed sitting on a chair. "Come on, it's only a 2:1 chance, right?"

Crowley just chuckled and went to the small bar in the corner of the room.

"Wait, what does all of this have to do with my mental state?" I asked sitting on the sofa across from Arielle.

"When Zachariah tried to kill you, you put a barrier around your memories to protect the plan." Crowley explained causing Arielle to growl at the mention of Zachariah. "If we just blow a hole in the wall, your whole psyche could crumble down."

"Well I've remembered things without breaking my head so far, so there has to be some way to do this." I said willing to do anything to figure all this out.

"You will need to sleep." Arielle said seriously, dropping all playful sarcasm she once held.

_I am willing to do anything but that._

"No. There has to be another way." I said getting up and pacing.

"Angel-"

"Do you know what Zachariah did to me?" I asked interrupting Arielle. "Or, even worse, do you know what Alistair did to me? I don't want to relive that."

I was bordering hysteria, but I couldn't go through that again. I felt everything that happened and I couldn't do a thing about it. I felt my breathing become shallow and rapid as I thought about everything. Right as I felt myself slipping into a panic attack, a thoughtful look fell on Arielle's face.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" She said hoping up off the chair. "I know someone who can help."

Before I could ask what she was talking about, she disappeared exactly the way Cas does.

"I guess I will be off as well." Crowley said heading for the exit.

"Wait, why are you working together to help me. Both of your races are trying to kill me." I said wary of him.

"This plan could save my ass." He said in his proper British accent.

"What is this plan and how does it save you?" I was beginning to get a tad annoyed with the cryptic messages.

"That, my dear, I cannot tell you." He said cockily. "We wouldn't want that precious mind of yours to shatter."

_If he wasn't such an ass, I think I would really like him._

Crowley left me to my own devices, which caused me three hours of hell. I didn't have any alcohol (Crowley had taken the scotch from the under stocked bar with him.) and I was running off of three hours of sleep. Finally, by the fourth hour my body began to betray me and I fell asleep.

_My mind must really hate me._

_"He will be in the hospital for a self induced seizure; it will be the best time to inject him." The man said. _

_The same introverted world and the same man, but I knew that this memory was safe._

_"It will be an easy in and out mission, don't worry." I said with a small laugh. "How's Lilith doing?"_

Wait, Lilith? The final seal?

_"She is clueless as ever, showing great progress." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_"Excellent. We don't have to wait much longer." I said with a hopeful tone._

Who is this man?!

_The memory began to shift into a dark room and my body pain to hurt from various cuts and bruises. I began to have a panic attack when Alistair appeared from the darkness holding a gun to my head. _

"_Tell me what I want to know and all of this will end." He said with sympathy I knew was fake._

_I had wanted to give up, to tell him everything, and make the pain go away, but I also had known that if I told him millions would die. _

_"Eat me." I said with a fading strength._

_A mischievous smirk grew on his twisted lips as he pulled the trigger only to have a blank fire, destroying my hearing. Then it all began happening again, the cuts, the pain, and the mental exhaustion. I fought to wake up, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I screamed at the cut to my chest and tried harder to wake up._

"Awake." A male command called. I opened my eyes hoping to see Dean, but I saw an older man with balding black hair sitting in front of me.

"Are you alright?" Arielle asked me from behind the man.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said to the man. He saved me from that torture and I was beyond grateful.

"Now, I do believe I have the right to know why I was intruded upon and transported to this place." He said turning to Arielle after nodding to me.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked as Arielle just gave us an innocent smile and rocked on her heels.

"Fine!" She said when she realized that we weren't falling for her little ploy. "She put up a block around her memories and we need to take it down. I was worried that she may shatter her consciousness if Crowley or I did it."

"And what makes you think that I would willingly help you?" The man asked relaxing back into his seat.

Arielle looked at him and snapped her fingers causing a meatball sandwich to appear before him. "Because you have a bit of a junk food fetish, Death." She said her eyes flashing gold.

_Death?! Whoa…_

"Hm… Well played, but I will only do this once." He said turning to me. "Lie back down."

"You're not going to make me sleep are you?" I asked feeling panic rising up in my chest.

"In a way yes, but the dreams will not be as vivid as before." He said with a visible impatience.

I did as I was told and closed my eyes. I felt one of his hands on my forehead and the other on my chest.

"This may hurt." I heard his voice ring, but before I could say anything a short stabbing pain shot though my head.

The pain was intense, but it soon gave way to a rapid-fire of memories.

_Killing vampires. _

_Stabbing a cold angel-blade into an unfriendly angel._

_The djinn had a teenage boy and almost got me._

_Pitiful pagan gods easily killed by their weaknesses._

I guess I'm one of the good guys.

_I have killed so many monsters, but I have just as many scars from those hunts. Claw marks, bites, cuts, you name it. _

_There are so many visions of blood and gore; a few were even of my time with Alistair. Even the memories with my mom were full of horror._

_I had rushed in blindly to attack a windigo that was about to eat a little girl who was no more than 10 years old. I did save the little girl, with the monster's attention on me she was able to get away, but that had left me with a severely pissed off cannibal. I had taken a gash to the side and was about to get my head ripped off, when my mom came out of nowhere with a home-made flamethrower. _

_"Mom, are you ok?" Before I could say more a sharp pain sprinted across my cheek._

_"You need to be more careful! What if I hadn't been here?"_

_My mother was so pretty with her petite blonde stature, but she had a temper, the red handprint on my cheek proves that._

_Even when I was with that man in the inverted reality, I wasn't truly happy. Something reminded me that he wasn't real, I couldn't touch him, and I couldn't hold him. I must have some ties to him, a relation or a love, but mom knew him first._

_"Why, have you come here, Pandora?"_

That man must be something to me!

_"This is Azriel. She's yours."_

Who are they talking about? Who's Azriel?

_They both looked to me._

Okay… that's me… This man's my father!

_"That can't be." The man said looking me over._

_"It's true. She's your daughter, Lucifer."_

LUCIFER IS MY FATHER!

_My memory self just smiled at him._

_The visions went rapid again and I remembered every hunt, every kill, and, more importantly, everything that I knew I had to do._

I sat up with a start as the pain faded away.

"There she is cured; do not call on me again." Death said vanishing.

"Angel are you alright?" Arielle asked sitting beside me.

"My name is not Angel." I said looking at her. "I remember everything."

Arielle hugged me with tears in her eyes. "I know that your life hasn't been pleasant and, had there been a choice, I would have let you live out your life with the Winchesters, but we needed you for the plan. You, your mother, and your…. father were the only ones who knew what to do. With your mother dead and your father throwing the biggest temper tantrum known to mankind, you are the only one."

I understood everything, I didn't blame her, I knew that I can never regret my life, it has made me who I am, but I was concerned about one detail.

"So Lucifer is my father then?" I asked standing up.

"Yep," She said rather cheerily. "My big brother blessed the world with the first angel-demon hybrid."

_Sarcasm must run in the family._

"I have to find Nick." I said feeling the shock ware off.

"The vessel?" Arielle asked. "What does he have to do- The plan."

I merely nodded. If I find him, the Apocalypse will stop dead in its tracks.

Arielle began pacing between the couch and the bar thinking of some way to help me track down the devil. "I've got it! Find Gabriel." She said excitedly.

"The archangel? My uncle?" I asked confused.

I have never met him. When Mom and I first met Arielle, she had said that he had gone into hiding. He was so camouflaged that we were able to find an angel that was known to be dead easier than him.

"I know a general area that he might be in. Your boy toy is right around there too." She said with pride in her findings.

"Dean is not my boy toy!" I said taken back by her implication.

"Don't you lie to me honey, I've been watching you remember?" She retaliated causing me to shrink back in shame. "I know you have a thing for him."

_I hate it when she smiles like that because when she does she knows she has won._

"Yeah, yeah, so how do we find Gabriel?" I asked changing the subject.

"You don't. He will find you." She said raising her fingers.

"Wait!" Upon my exclamation she stopped in her tracks. "Before you zap me off, what's the story on you and Crowley?"

Arielle did the last thing that I expected: she blushed.

"Oh my-" I couldn't finish my sentence before she snapped her fingers and I appeared in the back seat of the Impala.

"Holy Hell!" Dean yelled as he tried not to drive off the road, taking Sammy for a ride.

"Uh… Hi?" I said after Dean pulled to a stop.

"Where have you been?" Sam started as we each got out of the car, but Dean soon began his own rant.

"You have been gone for days! Where did that bastard take you? Did he hurt you?" Dean continued on while every now and again spinning me around to check for wounds.

_Too bad my only wounds are in my head._

"I'm fine Dean, really." I said pushing him off me. He seemed a bit shocked, but my demeanor has changed a bit since he last saw me. "So, are we on a hunt?"

"Yeah, actually. On our look for you, we came across a woman who says her husband was killed by the Hulk." Sam said looking between us.

"Well, that explains the suits, but the Hulk?" I asked.

"Complete with purple pants. She says that he burst in the house after her husband. We were just heading back to the hotel so I could look some stuff up and Sam could go investigate the crime scene." Dean said going back to the driver's side door.

"Alright, let's get going!" I said getting back in the Impala.

_It's good to be back! I didn't know I could miss these guys so much._

The guys followed after and I knew that they could tell I was different. It wasn't my fault; I was a slightly different person before I lost my memory. I never cared before. I didn't believe that my life was worth living, but once I met Dean I was able to have a purpose, even if it was just to hunt.

_Ok, no more whinny moments._

"So, what actually happened with Crowley?" Dean asked about 5 miles to the hotel.

"He…" I began happily, but a loud voice rang through my head.

_"You cannot tell them about me!"_

_"Geez, Arielle! Don't do that!"_ I thought back, slowing my heart rate. _"Why can't I tell them?"_

_"All of the angels believe I'm dead and it needs to stay that way." _She replied in a tone that told me not to question her.

_Why does it sound like she's scared?_

"Uh... told me to tell you that you two are far too easy to mess with." I finished lamely. I could tell that neither of them bought what I was selling.

When we arrived at the hotel Sam immediately took off for the crime scene, leaving me with Dean like normal. Only this time, I was worried that to be alone with him.

See, Sam would only ask a few questions and then get back to the job, but Dean will keep pushing and pushing until you give him what he wants.

_I'm sure he was popular in the sandbox._

Dean sat at the table and began researching the man on the net. "So what really happened with Crowley?"

_Damn!_

"He helped me remember how to stop the Apocalypse." Short, sweet and not a lie, but it did cause Dean to almost fall out of his chair.

"What? How?" He asked getting back up and walking towards me.

"I can't tell you." I said only causing him to glare at me. "Dean, Alistair tortured me over this. Zachariah tried to kill me. I won't give them anymore reason to come after you."

Dean hesitated and I could see in his eyes that he wanted to protest, but he knew that I was right. The demons already wanted him dead and he was on the angels shit-list, why give them one more reason to be pricks?

I continued to look in his eyes to the point I was beginning to see his mind again, but it was guarded. The more I searched, the harder the wall became. I finally decided to give up, when I realized that Dean was staring at me with the same intensity I had been. It seemed like an electric current began flowing between us. I couldn't look away, hell, I couldn't breathe I was so afraid to break it. Dean, though, inched forward until his face was mere centimeters from mine.

"Damn it." Was all he said before I felt his lips crash on to mine.

The act alone was enough to shock me, but when I felt his tongue trace my lip for entrance, I couldn't help but respond. I didn't care if his frustration was driving him to this; the fireworks sounding throughout my being were enough to erase all reason. It wasn't until our lungs began screaming for oxygen we broke away.

"Fine, so what's the first step?" He said in a complete change of subject.

"We wait around this area for an old friend to find us. He will point me in the right direction." I explained as vaguely as possible. I may have been in shock, but I knew not to give away too many details.

_Those Ass hats would go after him for the tiniest piece of information._

"Alright then, let's get back to this case." He said going back to the computer.

He was still frustrated, but that kiss made him more… embarrassed? Or perhaps a slight hesitant? I just swung a chair around and hovered over his shoulder trying to help him find anything useful. It only took about 30 minutes for us to find about all we could.

"Court-ordered anger-management, two counts of spousal battery, domestic disturbances; this guy had a temper that could rival Knuckles the Hedgehog." I said from my chair.

"Or TV's greatest hot-head: The Hulk." Dean countered turning to face me.

When we made eye-contact, I felt that same pull towards him as before and I knew that he felt it too, but before either one of us knew what to do with it, Sam walked in.

"What did you find?" Dean asked as we quickly turned away from each other.

"Well, there was a giant, eight foot wide hole were the door used to be." Sam said looking between us.

"A Hulk-sized hole." Dean said before explaining what we had found on the guy.

"You might say 'you wouldn't like him when he's angry.'" I said finishing Dean's explanation.

"Huh, a hot-head getting killed by TV's biggest hot-head." Sam said with a thoughtful expression. "It kinda sounds like just desserts. It's all starting to make sense now."

A look of understanding and annoyance passed both of the guy's faces, though Dean didn't quite have all of the understanding. He had more of a confused hunch.

"How is all this starting to make sense?" I asked feeling very out of the loop.

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene." Sam said reaching into his pocket and discarding the papers onto the table. "Candy wrappers, lots of them."

It was then that understanding passed through Dean's head, as well as severe annoyance.

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill them: we're dealing with a trickster aren't we?" He said as Sam discarded his coat onto the bed.

_Oh, yeah, that's cause for annoyance._

One of the books I had read had the hunt on Mystery Spot: the time that the Trickster killed Dean over a thousand times while Sam had to relive the same day over and over.

"That's what it looks like." Sam said.

And this is where another argument begins. Dean wants to kill the trickster and Sam wants to talk with him.

"He's a Hugh Hefner type, right, women, whine, song? Maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels-and-demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us."

"You're serious? Ally with the Trickster?" Dean said with his "Sam you're insane" voice.

"Yeah." Sam responded hesitantly.

"A bloody, violent monster and you want to be facebook friends with him?" Dean said still in the voice. "Nice, Sammy."

"Look, guys," I began deciding it was my time to interfere. "It's worth a shot, but if he doesn't agree, I say we just kill him."

_I don't really care about asking him to help us, considering I already know how to stop the Apocalypse, but he may be able to help me find Gabriel._

Both guys looked at me with mild shock but quickly looked back to each other for a silent agreement.

"How do we find this guy anyway?" Dean asked.

"This guy never takes just one victim, right?" I said. "He'll show."

_It's kind of nice knowing some of their past from those books. It's almost like a Winchester Field Guide._

After a few hours of sharpening stakes and awkward silences, an odd call came through the police scanner. A possible 187, but the officer at the scene was panicked and couldn't describe the situation. We took off immediately, but when we arrived there were no cops and no murder scene.

"How does this look to you?" Dean asked.

"Terrible." Sam responded quickly.

We grabbed the stakes and flashlights from the truck, but right as Dean shut the trunk, a midnight black '74 Gran Torino pulled up in front of us.

"Hey bro's, what chaos are you boys into?" A shorter girl said as she climbed out of the driver's seat. She looked similar to Arielle crossed with a resemblance to the guys.

"Savannah, what are you doing here?" Sam said giving the girl a hug.

Oh! I had read about her too! Savannah Winchester, the middle sibling who always complains that her baby brother is taller than Sasquatch. She is quite the hunter.

"I'm tracking the Trickster. I assume you guys are doing the same." She said sweeping over us, but stopping when she landed on me. "Who's she?"

I was going to introduce myself, but Dean was a little more worried about something else.

"Uh, Savannah, not that I'm not happy to see you, but where's Parker?" He said his voice rising just a hair.

_Parker? She wasn't in any of the books I read. Who is she?_

Sam and Savannah began walking to the building so Dean and I followed along.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, but I let her go out on a few hunts on her own." She said as if she was waiting for a punch to come her way.

"You What?!" Dean yelled almost sending that punch. "How could you let her go on her own? You were supposed to be watching her!"

_Dean's acting awfully protective. Is she his girlfriend?_

I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me. I tried to smother it but it was kind of hard. I mean, come on, he kissed me. Why would he kiss me if he has a girlfriend? I was about to ask who she was when Dean's rant was cut off abruptly as we walked through the door. I looked around to find myself completely alone in a neutral colored living room of, what seemed to be, a mansion.

_Ok, this is weird._

"Miss Fine!" I heard a British accent call. It was much too high to be Crowley, so I turned to see who it was and who they were referring to. "Miss Fine! I thought you were out with your mother?"

The man was late 30's and clean cut. Definitely from a well-to-do family.

"Are you alright Miss Fine?" The man said again looking directly at me.

"Um… Huh?" I said stupidly.

"Don't tell me you're drunk." He said.

This all seemed very familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen it all before.

"Oh please, as if Miss Fine would ever turn up drunk." Another British voice said coming in through the door.

This one was a butler of some kind. Older, but spry.

"Of course, how could I doubt her?" The younger man said before leaving the room.

The Butler looked around then came up to me. "What was it? Vodka? Tequila?"

_Wait a minute! Cute British father, smart-ass butler, decent homing; The Nanny! _

This was a TV show that stared Fan Descher. Ok, it may have been my favorite show at one time… Alright it still is.

_Now all we are missing is the blonde bitch._

_"Oh, Angel, there you are!" C.C. said coming into the room."We still have to talk about my wardrobe."_

_Ok, blonde yes, but where the bitchiness?_

"What? How you need to burn it all?" Niles, the butler, said.

"Oh, aren't you so funny?" C.C. responded with a smile.

I grabbed the blonde by her collar and pinned her to the wall.

"What are you doing?" She said with a scream.

"You're not Miss Babcock, you're the Trickster." I said "You forgot how much of a pain in the ass she was."

Niles, who had been moving toward me, froze. It was as if someone hit the pause button.

I looked back to the fraud and found a smirk placed upon her lips. Then her face morphed into a man's with medium long brown hair and a playful, childish face.

"I must say you are much better at this than those two yahoos you came here with." He said grabbing my arms and pulling them away with an almost painful grip.

"What did you do with them?" I asked glaring at him.

"They are just in the next set over," He said with a smirk. "But it's not like I would let you waltz over and find them."

"Fine then, just where am I?" I asked figuring the more I knew the easier it would be to get out.

"You like it?" He said looking around the room. "It's home-made. Call it my own little idiot-box."

"Yes, it's just peachy." I said never once taking my eyes off him. "Listen, we just wanted to talk to you."

I only seemed to make his smile wider, as a fake contemplating look came across his face.

"Hmm, let me guess," He said. "Your friends there broke the world and now you want me to fix it for you?"

"That's why Sam wants to talk to you." I said rolling my eyes.

_He must have already talked with them._

"I want to talk with you because I'm looking for someone." I finished.

His smile fell just a bit, making my pride blossom just a tad, but he still seemed confident.

"Tell you what, survive the next 24 hours and I help you to the best of my abilities." He said give a slight bow, reminding me a lot of the old-fashioned demons portrayed on TV.

"Survive what?" I could only guess this wacked-out version of TV Land.

"The Game!" He said excitedly.

_So it's a game he wants, well let's play._

"What are the rules?" I said feeling officially challenged.

He merely looked at me, waggled his eyebrows, and disappeared.

"What?" I shouted at no one. "That is not helpful, you drugged-up Cheshire Cat!"

Then, the play button was hit and Niles stepped toward me confused. Instead of saying anything he just leaves the room with a confused expression.

_Ok, I have to survive the game, but how? Wait! It's a game maybe I should just play along._

A short blonde walked in through the front door and I recognized her as Sylvia, the mother of the woman I was playing.

"Darling, tell me what's wrong." She said sitting me down on the sofa.

"Oh, Ma, I like Mr. Cheffield, but I don't think he likes me back." I sad complaining about the first thing I thought of, but apparently it was enough.

I heard gunshot ring through the air. I ducked in front of the sofa, but when I looked up I was behind a police car in full uniform.

"Angel, listen I need you to stand guard and try to shot the guy when you get a clear shot, alright?" A cop said from behind me.

"Yes, sir!" I called. I spotted the guy in question and tried my best to fire at him with being shot back.

I was only able to fire three shots before the guy realized where the fire was coming from and began to shoot back at me.

_It's not like I'm in any danger this is an illusion._

A bullet ricocheted off of the hood of the car and hit me straight in the shoulder.

_It's real! It's diffidently real!_

I held on for one more shot and nailed him straight in the head, then I fell to the ground.

I don't know how the Trickster did it but I could feel the bullet grinding against my shoulder bone. The pain didn't last long, though, when the male officer came over to me the scene changed.

Now I was on the Match Game '73, annoying, but harmless enough. I was safe and knew how to play this one, but I was wondering where the jerk sent Dean and Sam. Were they getting shot at? There was no way to know if they were alright or not. Or was there?

_Cas! I need help! _

"Now Angel has been our reigning champion for the past three games, let's see if our next contestant can halt her winning streak." Gene Rayburn said gesturing to the turn-around contestant area.

When it revealed who the contestant was everyone was shocked, me in happiness while everyone else was recoiling in disgust.

"Cas, thank God!" I said in relief. When I tried to move forward, Gene grabbed me and pulled me back securely by the shoulder.

"I'm afraid affiliating with the pretty-boy angel is against the rules." He said in an evil tone you would not believe.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" He asked looking around at his surroundings.

"We are hunting a Trickster. I need you to go find the guys, we were separated and I don't know if they are ok." I said quickly.

"Alright." Was all he said before zapping away.

"Now maybe we can get back to the game." He said making all of the celebrities cheer.

I went through so many more shows it wasn't even funny. I was well past the 24 hour mark, but it seems the Trickster doesn't care. I wasn't until I was on some soap opera that Cas made his way back to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked seeing that his face was bloodied.

"I am fine." He said. "We must go to Sam and Dean. This thing is much more powerful that it should be."

I nodded my agreement right before he placed his two fingers to my forehead and zapped us into a world where the colors nearly burned out my retinas

It was the same motel the three of us had been staying in but the color of this place was on steroids.

"Cas, Angel! Where have you been?" Dean asked coming up next to me.

"She has been stuck in the same place you have." Castiel said in a hurried tone. "I got out. Listen this thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"The Trickster?" Savannah asked with Sam right behind her.

"If it is a Trickster at all." He said.

We waited for him to continue but he was flung against the wall, knocking me over in the process. When he stood back up his mouth was covered in duck tape.

"Hello!" We heard as the Trickster came into the room with an exaggerated skip. "Hi Castiel!" He said with a smile.

Cas shot all of us a look that said one thing:

_Familiar!_

The smile on the demi-god's face fell into a frown as he waved Castiel away.

"Where did you send him?" Dean asked enraged.

"Oh, relax, he'll survive. Maybe" He said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Then he turned to me."Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't just let you roam around?"

"Technically I didn't, Castiel did." I said trying to make him falter.

His smile returned ten-fold. "And look where that got him."

Then he waved me off and I was being man-handled into what looked like a hole in a dungeon floor.

"You will never escape." A short balding man said from above me.

_Oh great! What am I, James Bond? _

The villain went through his monologue, but I might have tuned him out. Well, until the last bit.

"… And know you will drown in this hole like the worm you are." He said with an evil smirk.

That caught my attention. I looked at my hands and found they we chained to the wall and there was water at my feet and it was rising fast. The man and his henchman, the one who put me down here, left as I began trying to pull the chains from the wall. I fought for more than fifteen minutes, but the chains wouldn't budge and they were too strong to break. The water was to my chest and still rising.

I kept fighting the chains, but soon the water was above my head and I was sure that the Trickster was going to kill me.

_I am going to die by the hands of the Trickster. After all the angels and demons did to try to kill me, the Trickster is finally going to succeed._

Right as I felt myself lose the breath I kept inside of myself, I felt myself fall to a hard, concrete floor and oxygen filled my lungs again.

"Angel! Are you alright?" I heard Dean say as he pulled me up, a firm grip on my shoulders.

I nodded while still gasping for air. I looked around seeing I was back in the warehouse with Dean, Sam, and Savannah. Then, I saw the Trickster dead on the ground with a stake in his heart. I should have been happy, I mean the guy had almost killed me, but somehow I was sad. Not disappointed that he couldn't help me find Gabriel, but genuinely sad that he was dead.

Well all went back to the hotel and washed up. It was nice to see it in a normal color spectrum. Savannah and I were discussing what had happened in our separate realities, Dean was washing up, and Sam was packing up his bag.

"I'm worried about what that bastard did to Cas." Dean said stepping out of the sink area. "Where's Sam?"

Savannah and I both looked around to find Sam had disappeared. "Ok, he was just here." She said looking back to Dean.

We all grabbed our bags and headed out to our cars, while Dean was leaving a message on Sam's voicemail.

"Where's my car?" Savannah said spinning around in the now empty space that she had parked her Gran Torino.

"Ride with us, Sage." Dean said (using her nickname) hopping into the Impala leaving no room for argument.

"Maybe Sam just took your car and went for food or something." I said as we both followed suit.

"Dean?" We heard Sam's voice say right as Dean was about to start the car.

We all panicked and looked around but we didn't see him anywhere.

"Sam, where are you?" Dean tested.

"I don't know." We heard Sam say, this time we pinpointed it coming from a digital stereo that looked like it came out of an old, 80's, Sifi show. "Oh, crap. I don't think we killed the trickster."

This caused a groan from all parties.

"Okay, so the stake didn't work." Dean said after he had been driving for a few miles. "So, what, this is another trick?"

"Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?" I said from the backseat.

"Cas did say that this thing was too powerful to be a trickster." Sam said the lights from the stereo timed with his words.

"And did you see the way he looked at Cas?" Dean said. "Almost like he knew them."

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer." Savannah said pointedly.

_Oh, crap!_

"Son of a bitch." Dean said and I knew he figured out the same thing I had. "I think I know what we are dealing with."

We stopped at the first clearing we could which happened to be a park in the middle of a wooded area. We had just set the trap and Dean was putting away the supplies in the trunk.

"Uh, Dean, that feels really uncomfortable." Sam said making Savannah and I chuckle while Dean just shut the hatch causing an 'Ow' from Sam.

"Ready?" I asked knowing a small bit of what to expect.

"No," Sage said truthfully speaking for both her and Dean. "But it's the only plan we've got."

"All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!" Dean called out to the sky.

"Should I honk?" Sam said after a beat.

_That's adapting for you._

"Sam, get a load of the rims on you." The Trickster said coming out of nowhere.

"Eat me!" Came from the car.

"Alright, all of you ready to come quietly?" He said looking over all of us.

"Not so fast." Dean said taking a step back when the Trickster moved towards us. "Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"Why? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another?" The smile never once left the Trickster's face.

We all shot him the same look so he rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. We all turned to find Sam step out from the Impala.

"Happy?" The Trickster said.

"Just one more thing," Savannah said "Why didn't the stake kill you?"

"I am the Trickster." He said the smile growing wider.

"Or maybe you're not." I said pulling out a lighter and dropping it sparking the ring of holy oil we had laid.

"Maybe you've always been an angel." Dean finished.

The imposter began laughing incredulously. "A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"Tell you what, you just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." Dean said with a creepy innocence anyone could tell was fake.

The smile finally fell completely from the unknown angel's face and the world around us burst into static and reappeared as the real warehouse. "Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"You might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Savannah said earning a glare from Sam.

"Where'd I screw up?" The angel asked.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean said. "Call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family."

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked with a less than amused face.

"Gabriel, okay?" He said. "They call me Gabriel."

We were all in shock but I spoke up because I was the only one I was happy to see him.

"Gabriel! I'm so glad it's you!" I said causing a few looks to fly my way.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." Gabriel said the smile creeping back up.

"Well, it's not like I expected an archangel to become a trickster." I said.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up." He said turning to Sam and Dean.

"Why'd you ditch?" Sam asked.

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles." Dean said just trying to rowel him up.

"Shut your cakehole." Gabriel snapped. "You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it." I said.

"It can't be stopped." Gabe said as if I were a child that didn't know the first thing about life.

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Savannah cut in.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over." He yelled hitting a chord deep in all of us.

"It doesn't have to be like that. There is a way to pull the plug." Dean said looking over to me.

Gabriel just laughed. "You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner, but you know that, don't you?"

When Gabriel turned to me I knew that things were about to go downhill fast.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed hoping to get the silent message of 'shut the hell up' across.

"They don't know?" He asked the Cheshire Cat smile coming back as he looked to the three Winchesters.

"That she's half angel half demon?" Sam cut in. "Of course we do."

"Oh no, it's the specific angel that she has not told you about." Gabriel said taunting me. "You see her father-"

"Shut your damn mouth!" I said to no avail.

"-Is the one that you are trying to kill."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked his eyes and tone growing dark.

"Dean, listen, I wasn't in on-" I started but I had no time to finish.

"That's right buddy-boy. Your sweet little Angel is actually Azriel." Gabriel said turning back to me his smile wider than ever. "Lucifer's daughter."

I felt like I needed to puke. I looked back only to see confusion from Savannah, disgust from Sam, and betrayal from Dean. I turned back to Gabriel as calm as I could, after all I still needed him to find Nick.

"And as Lucifer's daughter, I can stop all this. I just need to know where Nick is." I said trying not to jump the holy oil and strangle him.

"Your mother didn't even train you to use your angelic powers and you think that you can just put a stop to it just like 'that'." He said shaking his head.

"That doesn't matter." Dean said stepping up surprising me and the archangel alike. "Just bring Cas back."

"And if I don't?" Gabriel said.

_Boy we have him wound tight._

"Then we are going to dunk you head first into a pot of holy oil and deep fry us an archangel." Dean said making it clear he wasn't bluffing.

Gabriel just snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared beside us bloodied once again.

"Are you alright?" I asked mentally assessing his wounds.

"I am fine." He said. "Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, bro." Gabriel said in his snarky tone. "There, so now what? We just stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"We have to talk." Dean said with a growl grabbing my arm.

Dean led me out and Sam began to follow.

"Uh, okay?" Gabriel stuttered losing his cockiness. "Wait, are you just going to leave me here forever?"

"No," Dean said whipping around. "Because we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family."

"You are choosing to listen to the one whose sole purpose is to aid the devil over an angel?" Gabriel said attempting to lure us back.

"Yes and you want to know why?" Dean said about ready to jump over the holy fire. "Because this girl has ten times the courage that you do. She can actually say no to her family."

With that Dean turned on the sprinkler system and pulled me outside.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Well, if we go and find Nick-" I started but it didn't last.

"There is no we." Dean cut in. "You are going to go off and find this person while Sam, Savannah, and I are going to the kill the devil."

"Wait, what about the plan?" I said trying to keep my stomach from eating itself.

"I don't care." He said with a shrug. "We have our own plan. Now go."

"Dean, why-" I tried again.

"You are the daughter and niece of the guys who wants to ride Sam and I into the Apocalypse." He said cutting me off for the fifteen hundredth time. "And you want us to just trust you? Get out of here."

Dean got into the Impala with trailing behind him. Castiel just gave me a sad look and fluttered off. I turned and walked back into the warehouse to my uncle. He may have been a jerk but he's still the only one that could help me.

"Why would I want to help you kill my brothers?" I heard Gabriel say.

"Listen, I get why you're doing this, I do. We're in the same boat!" Savannah said a desperate tone creeping into her voice. "I'll do what I can to save your brothers, but I'll need your help and hers."

"You are putting your faith in a girl who has no idea the powers she possesses." Gabriel said taking a step back, the holy fire now extinguished. "Just make sure she goes where I told you."

With that he vanished. By the look in Sage's eyes I could tell that douche bag of an uncle must have said something right.

"He was right," I said cutting into their little moment. "I haven't been trained."

She jumped back guiltily. "Well, we are going to fix that."

She gave me a smile that was very similar to Gabriel's.

"What do you mean?" I said with a small step back.

"You and I are going to take a trip and go find an uncle of yours that will actually help." She said walking out to her Gran Torino, the guy long gone.

"What do you mean?" I asked earning me an 'are you stupid?' glare?

"I know you heard Gabriel." She said looking over the top of the car. "Gabriel told be of someone who can help you and we just have to go find him."

_I think she might be crazier than her brothers._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I am adding another character that is not mine. She is Parker from lionesslullaby's Hell on an Angel. She is kind of a big part of this storyline so I would suggest reading it. It is not complete yet but the author _will _be putting up the last chapter very soon. (Under threat of pain and death.) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and be sure to review and tell me what you think, both good and bad!- Moonlightshadow

"No!" I said folding my arms over my chest. "I don't want to go and you can't make me."

"Do you really want to test that theory?" My uncle said with his Australian/British accent a smirk falling on his face.

"Hey! I came to you for help with training not for parenting." I said as we both stood our ground on opposite ends of the living room.

I have been with this nut job since Savannah dropped me off in a town and told me there was a powerful angel that could train me. Why he couldn't train me himself I haven't quite figured out yet, but I'm glad it was this uncle, even if our meeting was a tad odd.

_"How did you find me?" The angel asked before I could even introduce myself._

_I had been looking for him for two days. I had almost given up hope finding him when I felt a power surge that came from a crappy little bar._

_"You might have wanted to tone down the angel mojo." I said still using some of Winchester speak._

_"What can I say? They didn't have my drink here." He answered with such nonchalance it made me want to punch him. "But that was not what I was referring to?" _

_"I was sent this way, told you could train me." I said not seeing any reason to lie. "I can't use any of my 'angelic powers'."_

_He gave a slight chuckle and then turned to me. "Who would give you that idea?"_

_"Gabriel."_

_His smile fell instantly. He tossed back his drink and looked back at me again. "Impossible. None of the angels know I'm alive." _

Okay, why does this seem like a recurring thing with my family?

_"I honestly don't care if you believe me, I just want you to teach me what I need to know so I can stop the world from ending." I said anger beginning to build in my system._

_"Well, if it's what big brother wants I may as well." He said standing. "This could be entertaining."_

_"I'm Angel." I said sticking my hand out._

_"Balthazar." He said completely ignoring my hand. "But under the circumstances I suppose you can call Uncle Balthazar."_

_With that he walked away leaving me confused and irritated, wondering if all of my family members were this crazy. Don't answer that._

I followed him eventually and for the next two months he helped me learn to control my grace and use it as a weapon and for healing. The real fun though was finding out that while my grace gave me power and energy the demonic side of granted me with a connection to hell, also meaning that with both of them I had a connection to every soul in the three realms (Heaven, Hell, and Earth.). The theory Balthazar and I came up with is that the reason no one was able to kill me was because with the both of them tied together I was far too powerful.

"I'm afraid that a part of training is obedience." He said attempting to scold me.

I slowly turned to look at him with a confused, disbelieving look. "Says the one who faked his death to escape following orders?"

"I never said you have to follow_ their_ orders." He said with a sly grin. "Just mine."

I will give him credit, there are times I have to suppress a full grin when he says stupid things like that.

"Balthazar, please," I said knowing that I was begging now. "I can't go back to Dean. You know what he said."

"Do you want to find Lucifer or not?" Balthazar asked rolling his eyes. "These hunters are known throughout Heaven and Hell. If anyone can help you, it's them. Now you are going and that's final."

"No I am not!" I said about ready to fly off.

Yes, I found out I do have wings though they hurt to use. Because I was born in a human body I do not need a vessel, but it also means that my wings are buried deep inside my back. I actually have to break through the skin to bring them out, though I made myself take them out so now they do not hurt as much.

I was just about to pull my wings out when I felt something wrap around my chest and back constricting the action.

"Don't even think about it." He said raising his hands. "And remember I wasn't here."

With that he waved his hands and I was zapped to an old farm house.

"Oh, Yeah." I said to the ceiling. "Real Mature!"

"Who the hell are you?" A female voice called from behind me.

I turned around to find a young girl, about 17, crouching in front of the couch that she was probably sitting on before I appeared. She began to move around me, sizing me up, keeping in her defensive stance.

"I think that's my line." I said just slowly spinning so I could keep my eyes on her.

She was about 5'10", we would have been the same height except that my boots give me a 2 inch lead, with dark hair and green eyes. She looked entirely human but there was a power about her, almost a Jean Grey type thing, power with the potential to become out of this world.

"I asked first." She said with a quickly fading smirk.

She seemed so familiar but yet I knew I had never seen her before.

She continued to circle me, but I could tell it wouldn't be long until she'd make a move, so I pulled the Colt blade from my back. I saw her tense and it was then that she attacked a bit rash but she had the strength to back it up.

We grappled for a few minutes neither one of us wanting to hurt one another. She didn't know if I was a threat or not, so it tipped me off that she was no threat. I knew that while we had no reason to actually kill the other we could fight like this for hours.

When I heard a car door slam outside I faltered in my footing and she was able to knock me down.

"I win." She said with a grin after she sat on my thighs holding my arms above my shoulders, successfully pinning me. "Now answer the question."

"I don't think so." I replied. "You can never beat someone who hasn't begun to fight."

I began to wrap my grace the girl and then reached into my demonic energy, sending pulses of it through her. I was shocked when I felt her soul begin to push back against me. I was more than shocked; a normal human wouldn't even feel me until they were dead. I could tell that if I kept fighting her I would burn her soul, so I pulled it back. It was still enough to grab her attention.

"Dad!" She yelled keeping her eyes on me the entire time.

Right as I reeled in the last of my grace, a man burst through the door. I peaked around the girl's torso and quickly hid myself again when I saw the last person I wanted to see with a gun ready to kill any threat.

"Parker! Are you ok?" Dean said not seeing me yet since I was still hidden.

_Wait… The Parker that was traveling with Savannah?_

I looked between the two realizing why this young girl had seemed so familiar. She was Dean's daughter.

"Wow." I said looking at the young Winchester.

"Angel?!" Dean said grabbing Parker's shoulder pulling her away from me. "What are you doing back here?"

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea." I said dusting myself off as I stood. I could practically hear Balthazar chuckling now.

"Dean? Is everything alright?" A woman tested as she walked in to the room.

"I'm not a threat." I said to her holding up my hands. "You can put that pistol down."

She moved the firearm from behind her back into full view. "How did you know I had it?"

I merely smirked. "I was raised around the worst and taught by the best."

"Time out!" Parker called stepping in the middle of the deformed circle we made. "Just who are you?"

"My name is Angel, I traveled with you father for a while." I said hearing Dean scoff.

"Don't you mean Azrael?" Dean said leaning against the doorway.

"It's Azriel. Azrael is the cat that chases little blue men." I said rolling my eyes. "But I have taken to the name Angel."

Dean stiffened but did not say anything.

"Fine, Angel, what are you doing here?" Parker continued.

"I have to find Lucifer but I need some help." I said keeping my eyes on Dean.

"And why would you need to do that?"

"Listen, believe it or not we are on the same side. I just want to stop the world from ending." I said turning back to Parker. I wasn't exactly lying, I just wasn't saying the whole plan.

She looked me over once more and, it seemed like, whatever confirmation she was waiting for rang in her ears.

"I believe you." She said with finality.

"Wait, P-Parker, you don't even-"

"You're in luck; we are tracking down the devil in the morning." The woman said cutting Dean off. Then she turned to the doorway. "Come on in, it's all clear!"

"Ellen, what are you doing?" Dean asked as if the whole world was against him.

"If my instinct lines up with your daughter's, I trust it." She said with a motherly tone, turning to me. "I'm Ellen and this is my daughter Jo." She said introducing me to a short blonde that walked in with Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Sam said with a less than amused face.

"Nice to see you too, Sasquatch." I replied rolling my eyes.

_Their feelings haven't changed. Not at all…._

"Wait how were you able to find Da- Lucifer so fast?" I said catching myself when I got a look from Dean.

"We had a demon's help. I'm surprised you didn't look to the same resources." Dean said bitterly.

I couldn't help but wonder how long he was going to stay mad at me.

"And what were you going to do once you found him?" I asked trying to find their angle. It's not like they my plan, which is the only one that will work.

"Listen, we can use your help to get to Lucifer, but that is as far as our little co-op goes." Dean snapped.

I flinched back. Hearing so much anger in his voice actually hurt me. It's not like I could help being this! I did not choose to be Lucifer's daughter, yet I am being blamed for it!

"What's all that ruckus?" A very familiar, grizzly voice call from, what looked to be, the basement stairs.

"Bobby!" I called happy to see someone who didn't want my head on a pike.

"Angel?" Bobby asked as he walked towards me. Then he slapped me upside my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing the injury.

"That was for disappearing without a word as to when you would be back." He replied scolding me, but when I went to counter him, he cut me off. "I don't what those idjits said. Don't ever do that again, you hear me?"

"Yes, Bobby." I grumbled.

He moved towards me again, so I braced myself for another hit, but was surprised when he pulled me in for a brief hug instead.

"Now someone fill her in on the plan." He said pulling away to talk with the guys.

"Come on." Jo said pulling me over to the couch that Parker was sitting on. She was listening to her I-pod and reading a book called Sharp Objects when Jo pulled out one of her earplugs. "Hey, we need to fill her in on the plan."

Parker gave a dramatic sigh, glaring at the blonde, before pausing her music and then beginning to explain the agenda for tomorrow. Once she began her job, she took complete charge of the situation. It was like she was a General briefing his soldiers, though I'm sure a General's plan would be much more thought out.

"So the plan is to just walk into this town and ask around until we find him?" I asked seriously considering if they were suicidal.

"This is more of a 'prepare for anything' situation than a 'plan every detail'." Jo said defending their reasoning.

"Once we get there, the ball's in their court. Our job is to just be ready for anything they throw at us." Parker explained.

"Are you sure you are only 17?" I asking jokingly, resulting in a mocking expression from the teen.

_Yep, 17._

After that I asked them about their backgrounds, wondering how two such young girls got pulled into hunting (And how Dean has a daughter at all.). Turns out Jo's father was a hunter. Before he died, he and Ellen started a bar where hunters could meet and swap information. Jo naturally just took hold of the family business.

Then I found that I was correct when I had guessed Parker as something very powerful. She is a descendant of Bridget Bishop, the first witch persecuted in Salem. This girl is a part of the most powerful Wiccan families in history. After her mother died, she found Dean when she was 12. He, Sam, and Savannah were hunting a pagan god of the harvest when he found that he had a daughter by an old love. They been together since or at least until she started travelling with Savannah.

"Well, you've learned to take what life gives you and work with it." I said with a sad smile. "And you both had pretty bad ass parents."

I looked over to the library where Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Ellen were talking. You are never without family in this group, that's one thing for sure.

"So how old are you?" Jo asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm 28. Why?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I figured with you being half angel, half demon you would be like immortal or something." She said surprised.

Balthazar and I had tried to figure that one out too, but never could find a solid reason why I didn't age normally.

"Wait, you're a what?" Parker asked warily.

Jo sent me an apologetic look, then ran to her mom, probably afraid that I was going to tackle her for letting the cat out of the bag.

_Too late for that one._

"How would Jo know about me, but you don't?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I haven't been around for a bit. I got here maybe an hour before you did. Now explain what my father failed to." She ordered.

I explained who my parents were and how my powers work. I had expected her to shun me the same way Dean and Sam had, but instead she was curious. She asked me questions about my mother and if my wings hurt.

"I think I understand why you age normally!" She said suddenly. "You said that you couldn't find any way the demonic energy fought with your grace, but that's impossible. Positive and negative energy always cancel each other out. You may have gained the powers of both races but you are as vulnerable as a human."

She had such a proud look on her face it almost broke my heart to contradict her.

"But, I haven't died yet, and trust me it wasn't from lack of people trying." I said expecting her to begin pouting like her father or to think of something else. Instead she smirked.

"Or God won't let you die until his mission for you is complete." She said the smirk growing.

_Huh, never thought of that before._

What if that was it? I mean sure most of the angels believe that God is gone, which is why they decided to throw an Apocalypse while he was gone, but I don't believe it. That is not the God I was raised to believe in, but Him keeping me alive until I can finish my part of His plan; that is more familiar.

"Well, I will complete the plan my mother's plan and we will find out." I said with a smile.

"Alright, now that Castiel is here, it's time to relax and drink!" I heard Jo say grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen.

I looked behind me to find the angel searching the room.

"Hey, Cas!" I said raising my hand.

"Azriel." He said nodded.

"Angel." I corrected with a frown.

Cas just nodded a confirmation before Ellen challenged him to a drinking game.

"Come on." Parker said slapping my back. "I want to see this."

12 shots later, Cas says: "I think I'm starting to feel something." Causing Parker and I to laugh while Ellen was defeated.

"Get in here, you idjits!" Bobby called from the library.

When we found him he was setting up a camera.

"Really, Bobby?" Dean asked groaning.

"Hey, I need something to remember your sorry asses by." He replied.

"Way to stay positive." Jo said sitting in one of two chairs in front of the group.

I saw Parker look between Dean and I right before she threw me behind Jo's chair, which was right next to Dean and then stood next to me, keeping us together. When Cas stood next to Dean, keeping him boxed in, he just threw his arm around Cas and reached behind me to Parker. Ellen took her place next Parker and behind the chair Bobby was sitting in.

"Bobby is right. Tomorrow we face the devil. Tonight is our last night on earth." Cas said as Sam stepped next to him.

_Not if I can fix all this._

I looked around and saw that everyone was lost in their thoughts. I looked back to the camera with a final thought.

_Like hell we will die!_

But in my heart I knew the casualties of war. This will be some picture.

The next morning we packed up our weapons and headed for Carthage, Missouri, when we arrived when we were greeted with silence. The whole town was empty, abandoned, or so we thought. Jo, Ellen, Cas, and I pulled over to make a plan when something caught Cas's eye. I followed his gaze to find reapers, hundreds of them all standing and staring at nothing in the same direction.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe." Cas said grabbing my attention. "Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me I need to find out why they're here."

Jo and Ellen looked to me. "Reapers." I said starting to walk in the opposite direction that Cas had gone.

We took a quick scope around the few blocks, but found nothing so we went back to the car and decided to go to the police department to find Sam, Dean, and Parker.

"Station's empty." Dean said and we got out of the car.

"So's everything else." Jo said.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked looking around.

"He was with you." Sam said confused.

"Nope. He went after the reapers." She explained.

"He saw reapers? Where?" Parker asked as the guys exchanged worried looks behind her.

"They're everywhere." I said causing everyone to be put on edge.

There is no possible way that all of them congregating like this is a good thing.

"Let's keep moving." Sam said trying to follow my gaze seeing that I was looking at far too many subjects for comfort.

"Well, this is great, been twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean said after a few minutes of walking.

"You think Lucifer got him?" Sam asked making me positively terrified.

With dad believing that he has to follow the prophecy, who knows what he would do to Cas? How had I not thought of that? Don't answer that.

"There you are." A very familiar, very annoying Jersey accent said behind us.

"Meg." I glared contemplating how fast I could decapitate her vessel.

"And how's Daddy's little girl?" She said with a sneer. "You shouldn't have come here boys."

Dean raised a peculiar gun at Meg. "Hell, I could say the same for you."

"But, I didn't come here along, Deano." She replied with a smile not even fazed by the gun.

_What was Dean thinking? He knows a gun won't work on a demon._

My rantings were cut short by a chorus of growling and barks. I looked to Dean and the fear on his face told me my guess was right.

"Hell hounds." I gasped.

"Yep. Dean's favorite." She said smirking at the older Winchester. "Now you can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Stay away from them and take me to Lucifer." I said stepping next to Parker and Dean.

"I'm afraid I going to kill you either path they choose." She snapped, quickly changing back into a smile when she turned back to Dean. "So just come along nice and peaceful."

Dean turned to look at Ellen who nodded in return and I could tell that this was going to go downhill fast.

_Just protect Parker and Jo! _Something inside of me screamed out.

I looked to find Jo on the outside of the group, far away from me and Parker, so I quickly formulated a plan that no one was going to like.

"When have you known us to ever make things easy." Dean said.

He shifted his aim and fired at a hellhound, causing blood to spurt next to Meg's feet.

"Run!" Sam said but instead I ran to Parker placed my hand to her head.

I faintly heard her objection before I thought of a hotel behind the reapers sight.

She vanished in a second and I began to run for Jo, but a hellhound tackled Dean causing her to turn back firing above Dean's back.

She kept firing backing the hound away from Dean, but right before I could get to her, another hound attacked Jo clawing a gash into her stomach.

I grabbed my knife from my boot and stabbed the hellhound disintegrating it with my grace as Dean picked Jo up, carrying her into a mini-mart. I quickly followed while Sam and Ellen kept firing rounds at the other hellhounds.

The moment we were all in the store Sam and Dean locked the doors, while I salted every exit as well, and Ellen began addressing Jo's wound.

"Boys I need some help here!" Ellen called.

We all rushed over, but the sight we found was not pretty. Jo's midsection was ripped open. It's a surprise her intestines weren't falling out.

Ellen didn't panic though, she just began barking orders to Sam to find things that would help bandage Jo's wounds. However Dean did begin to panic.

"Where's Parker?!" He said spinning around in circles. He was about to walk out the door before I grabbed his shoulder pulled him back.

"I sent her somewhere safe. Don't worry the hellhounds won't find her." I said calmingly.

"And how do you figure that?" He snapped twisting out of my hold.

"Because when I zapped her off, I set a bit of my energy with her, cloaking her from everything." I said about ready to snap back.

Instead of fighting with me about it, he went over to an old transmitter radio and began trying to fix it up saying something about how Bobby can help.

Yes we left Bobby home. We need someone on the outside should something go wrong, so this is a very good time to call him.

I went over to Ellen and began helping her in any way I could. After a while I heard Dean and Sam talking with Bobby, telling him what's going on and asking how we could fix it.

'Right before Cas disappeared, did he say how many reapers there were?' Bobby's voice rang clear.

"I don't know, does it matter?" Dean asked becoming more frustrated by the minute.

I went over to him know the answer to the question.

'Devils in the details, Dean.' Bobby scolded.

I tapped Dean's should gesturing for the microphone, which he gave up with a sigh.

"Bobby, it's Angel. Listen there is close to a hundred here." I said almost laughing when Dean's eyes grew.

'That doesn't sound good.' Bobby said.

"Got any ideas?" I asked knowing the answer already I just don't want to believe that he would go this far.

'I think he is going to unleash Death.'

_Close but not quite._

See Death has been around for a long time. My idiot father is going to summon him for his job.

I quickly explained this to the guys who actually did not try to argue with me.

"So the ritual is not to release him it's to command him?" Dean asked.

'That's what it sounds like to me. I mean the last time Death was summoned, Noah was building a boat.' Bobby said. After a short pause he finally keyed in our last clue. "I've been doing some research on the town, trying to find why the devil would be there. The ritual calls for a place of awful carnage. Back during the civil war there was a battle so intense it was called the Battle of Hellhole.'

Dean ripped the microphone away from me, taking charge again. "Where'd the massacre go down?"

'On the land of William Jasper's farm.'

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." Dean said piquing my curiosity.

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." Sam said as they both began trying to formulate a plan.

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town and find Parker." Dean said looking over to me.

Yeah, I get that he wasn't happy I zapped Parker away, but I'm pretty damn sure if I hadn't she would have ended up like Jo, so he can BITE Me.

" This won't be easy." I said stating the obvious but I already knew what they were thinking and I knew it wasn't going to work.

"Stretcher?" Dean asked ignoring my comment.

"I'll see what we got." Sam said turning to look for anything of use.

"Stop. Guys, stop." Jo called out weakly, causing Ellen to look between all of us in confusion. "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please? I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta—we gotta get our priorities straight here."

We all looked to one another and back at Jo. All I can say is that my respect for Jo keeps growing with how she is handling being mortally wounded

"Number one, I'm not going anywhere." She said causing all of us to protest.

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that-"

"Mom! I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need." She said turning back to us.

_Oh no…_

"Everything we need?" Sam asked in what could only be disbelief.

"To build a bomb, Sam." Jo said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"No. Jo, no." Dean said pleading.

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you." Jo said bravely talking about her own death.

"No!" Dean shouted rushing over and grabbing my arm. "You can heal her. Do it!"

"You don't think I've tried?" I said breaking out of his grasp. "When I was helping Ellen I tried three times to heal her! It must be the hellhound's demonic energy clashing with mine."

"Hey, it doesn't matter anyway. Listen, we let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway." Jo said laying out the perfect plan, but none of us were happy with it, especially Ellen.

"No, no, I won't let you." She said trying to control her tears.

Jo just smiled. "This is why we're here, right?"

Ellen shook her head finally breaking.

"If I can get us a shot on the devil—Dean, we have to take it." Jo said turning to the guys for back up.

"No!" Ellen yelled looking to Dean. "That's not—"

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo said smiling while Ellen began sobbing.

"You heard her. Get to work." Ellen said once she regained her composure.

And that was all it took for all of us to begin ransacking the mini-mart for everything we needed to build the bomb Jo specified. We completed it in record timing, iron and rock salt placed in pales with propane to power the explosion. When everything was set, Jo was on her last leg and we all went to say our goodbyes.

Sam gave her a short thank you and farewell while Dean finished the detonator.

"Alright, this is it." Dean said handing her the button with a small smile. "I'll see you on the other side, probably sooner rather than later."

Jo just smiled and handed him her shotgun. "Make it later."

Dean grabbed her face and kissed the top of her head, but when they pulled back something crossed Dean's face and he pulled her back for a kiss on the lips.

_Why am I watching this?_

I looked away until I heard Dean get up and Ellen take his place. The mother and daughter just stared and each other as if they were talking. Then Ellen smiled and Jo began crying again.

"Mom, no!" She said.

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important." Ellen said with small smile. "But I will not leave you here alone."

I saw the guys exchange a look, but I moved towards the girls.

"This may hurt." I said before placing my hands on their foreheads.

I pushed a small fragment of my grace into their bodies and then released feeling very light-headed.

"What was that?" Ellen asked me.

"Even if the hell hounds do get to you before the bomb can go off, they will not be able to claim your souls. Not while you are carrying my grace with you." I said seeing a small symbol glow on each of their foreheads.

_The Anthem of Angels._

"Thank you." Ellen said quietly, but when Sam tried to protest leaving her here she turned back into a mother. "Get going all of you. And Dean, don't miss."

Dean just nodded and walked toward the roof entrance.

"Angel." I stopped walking when I heard Ellen's voice. "Find Parker and keep my boys safe. They're not going to be easy to handle after this."

I looked back and saw her and Jo both smiling at me and knew that if I didn't do what they asked, they would come back and haunt me for eternity.

"I will, I promise."

After that it was a race against time. It didn't take me long to catch up to the guys, but we were only on the roof. We still had to get down and out of the blast zone. We didn't make it two steps across the street when the bomb went off, blowing glass towards us. Unfortunately I was bringing up the rear, so I was actually hit by some of the glass.

I only got a couple cuts but the worst part was the flames licking up my back. Knowing that I was experiencing a tenth of what Jo and Ellen felt made me want to crawl in on myself. Instead I ran faster and when we were at a safe distance we all turned for a second to realize what we had just lost, then it was back to find my father before anyone else died.

We found the farm that Bobby had told us about and snuck through some bushes to find all of the towns men standing in a field.

"I guess we know what happened to the townspeople." Dean said.

"Any last words?" Sam asked after we scoped the area for a second.

_What does he mean? Now that I've found Dad, I can fix all of this._

"I think I'm good."

"Let's go guys." I said rushing foreword only to be pulled back by Dean.

"Sam needs to go first." He said.

"What? No, once I get out there it will all be over!" I said breaking his grasp, but Sam was already out of the brush.

I ran out after him to find my father filling a hole with dirt.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam shouted.

"Oh, Sam," My dad said. (It was so nice to see him, to hear his voice. What can I say? I've missed my dad.) "You don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Dean said holding a gun that looked very similar to the legendary Colt.

"No!" I screamed getting Lucifer's attention.

"Oh, have you come back again?" He said with a ghost of a smile. "This is not the time to haunt me, my child."

_No, he thinks I'm an illusion._

"Dad, it's really me!" I said taking a step closer. "I really here. Please you have to believe me, I'm here to finish our plan."

"I said this is not the time!" He snapped flicking his wrist sending me towards a tree.

"Suck it, you son of a bitch." I heard Dean say before he pulled the trigger.

"No!" I said turning after the gunshot. "Dean what did you do?!"

I found my father on the ground with a bullet in his skull.

_I can't lose him too! Grandpa, please don't let him be dead!_

"What do you mean? What did _I _do?" Dean asked before we heard my relief, but their agony.

"Owww…." Lucifer called from the ground.

He got up off the ground dusted himself off and then punched Dean into a tree that was ten feet away.

"Now where were we?" My father said turning back to Sam with an evil glint in his eyes that I had never seen in him before.

"What happened to you?" I said, but went unheard as my father decided to ignore me and Sam was making sure Dean was alive.

"Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done." Dad said starting to fill up the hole again. Then he stopped with a thoughtful expression. "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now? End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

_That was more like my father._

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam shouted standing up.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit." He replied going back to his hole.

"What are you doing? You knew that this wouldn't solve anything!" I screamed but still no one seemed to hear me.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!" Sam screamed.

_Sam don't, you're only making it worse._

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it." Dad said still filling up the hole.

Sam immediately calmed down, looking around at the men, who are still doing nothing.

"What did you do? What did you do to this town?" He asked obviously questioning whether he really wanted to know.

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man." Was the response.

_Wait there were more than that in this town….. Oh God, no._

"And the rest of them?"

"In there." He said gesturing to the hole after a pause. "I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. Now if you will excuse me, I have a ritual to finish."

"How could you?!" I said disgusted. "This is not what you wanted! This wasn't the plan."

Lucifer just dropped the shovel and turned to the demon-filled men.

"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls—" He said to them.

I rushed over to Dean seeing enough horror for one night. He was stirring but I needed him awake.

"Dean! Wake up please!" I cried as my insane father continued the ritual.

He woke up as Sam was still watching the ritual. "Angel? What's he-"

I just shook my head. I realized that with him believing I am just a figment of his imagination, I would not be able to get close enough to stop him. I didn't notice the tears rolling down my cheeks until Dean brushed them away and stood us both up.

"To complete this tribute." We heard the chorus of demons say.

When we looked, one by one the demons flashed gold and fell over, dead. Dean pushed me behind him as we all looked to the man I barely recognized as my father.

"What? They're just demons."

The ground began to shake, signaling Death's approach. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run to my father and convince him that I was here, but that could put Dean and Sam in danger. We also still had Parker to find because knowing her she did not stay where I zapped her. Maybe she found Cas and they already left, but that was wishful thinking.

My musings were interrupted by Parker placing a hand on Dean and I while Cas had Sam. Cas and I merely nodded at one another understanding the plan for us to get out of there. I grabbed Parker and Dean's arms and thought of Bobby's house as I pulled my wings out of my back, ripping my black Gibson T-shirt.

"Oh, hello Death." I heard Lucifer say right as we took off.

_What do I do now?_

First my mother, now my father, and on top of it all I failed to complete the plan and save the world.

_Please God, I know that this has to be a part of your plan, but if you could do me one favor, please don't let Dean push me away. Sam, I know will come around eventually and Parker already likes me, as well as Bobby. I just need them and I need Dean the most. He is the one who helped me when I lost my memory and gave me a reason to live.-Amen_

It only took us a minute to get to Bobby's, but Cas and Sam were already there and had already explained about Jo and Ellen. Dean quickly filled Parker in on their death. She didn't take it too terribly bad, she was shocked and pained, like the rest of us, so she excused herself saying she was going to call Savannah.

Once she was out of the room, I dropped to my knees in pain as I pulled my wings back into my body. They were shaped like any angel's wings but instead of feathers mine looked and felt like they were covered in black velvet. No matter how pretty they were, I couldn't have them out at all times, so I had to put up with the pain and pull them back in.

I stood back up when they were fully in and the guys were shocked but they were still in shock from Jo and Ellen's death that it didn't matter. Parker came back in and told us that Savannah hadn't taken it very well, but no one expected her too.

We all went to the fireplace in the library as the TV blared about the death tolls rising in a severe tornado storm spanning three counties, but it all started in Carthage. That hit us even closer to home. Bobby grabbed the photo we had all taken and after one last look, he threw it into the fire. We watched it burn and to me it felt like the rest of the world around us was burning along with it. We were going down with a sinking ship and who knows if we will make it out alive.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going Parker?" I asked as we hopped a bent wire fence heading straight into some woods.

"You'll see." She said with the signature Winchester smirk continuing to lead me further into the woods.

We jumped over a few branches and ducked around a few trees until we came upon a dirt road leading downhill.

"Since we are just out here, what happened to you at Carthage?" I said a bit hesitant to ask. It's been almost a month since our show down with Lucifer, but it still stung thinking about it.

"We are not just out here." She said after a deep sigh complete with an eye roll. "I was bored so I decided to show you what's out here. We still have a day before Dad and Sam get back."

"That doesn't answer my question." I said as we came to a second decent.

"Well, after you zapped me to God knows where, I decided to look for Cas, so I popped myself into the hotel, church, whatever that thing was, where I felt his grace. I found him trapped in a ring of holy fire with Meg as a guard, helped him escape, and then went to find you guys." She rushed out not looking at me in the eye.

"That's all that happened?" I asked sounding like my mother when she thought I was keeping something from her.

"Yep, uh huh, that's all." She said before turning with a more commanding disposition. "Since we are asking questions, what is going on between you and my father?"

That was a question I had been trying to avoid, but I suppose it was bound to come up sooner or later. After Carthage, Sam wanted some time off, Bobby asked Parker to stay and help him with the work around the library (Those papers and books pile up fast.), and Savannah didn't come home after the news of Ellen and Jo. All of these reactions were normal for our extreme circumstance, but Dean and I became restless so we began hunting everything we could get a lead on. It was to the point that we completed nine hunts in a week. We didn't sleep and we barely ate.

We didn't stop because we didn't want to face what we saw at Carthage. It wasn't until Bobby basically grounded us that we took a break. Dean was just let off on probation because a hunt came up that called for him and Sam, but Bobby said that with my genetics he was afraid that, if it was someone associated with my father, I might blow the town to smithereens, so he sent Parker and I only for research purposes. Honestly, I don't blame him for it, but anyway, this is how we have been for the past few weeks.

"It's not like anything was going on. We both just needed to do something, get our anger out." I said looking the other way. We also found that we needed to be near each other because we understood how the other felt. I was completely broken when I found what Lucifer had turned into, Dean knew how that felt. Dean was hurt over Ellen and Jo's death; I've felt that pain before. We just needed to know that we weren't alone in our pain, anger, and restless craving for revenge.

"That wasn't quite was I was talking about, even though that does help a bit." At the confused look I was giving her, she decided to elaborate. "I meant how you guys were acting once you came back."

I thought over the times Dean and I have been around one another but nothing came up as unusual.

"How do you mean?" I asked now severely confused.

"You guys are extremely close now. I mean before Carthage Dad wanted nothing to do with you and I heard from Savannah that he completely turned his back on you after you guys met Gabriel." She said stopping to turn and face me. "But, now it's like you guys are joined at the hip. Like, if one of you is in a room and the other walks in, one of you gravitate toward the other. Or you guys touch each other constantly. Your hands constantly touch, you guys sit together and Dad's arm is always around you… and-"

"I get your point." I said embarrassed finally realizing how we had been doing exactly how she had said. "Wait, Parker, does it bother you?" This is her father we are talking about, she may not like the idea of someone taking him when he belonged with her mother.

"At first maybe, I really don't know. A part of me still wants a normal family, just my mom, my dad, and me; though I know it's impossible. Then once I started seeing the way you guys would look at each other, I was happy that you guys could find some normalcy among this madness." She said showing as little emotion as possible. "Plus he could have always found worse!"

I turned to see her smirking face, with every intention to object, but she shouted: "We're here!"

I looked back to see a small gated shack with three 'No Trespassing' signs.

"This is why we hiked 2 miles out here?" I asked looking around. Something was up and I don't like it.

"Well, I have wanted to check this place out since we drove past it on our way into this hicksville town, but I needed some kind of backup, so when I saw you had nothing to do, Ta-Dah! I brought you out here." She said throwing her arms wide.

"You really can be such a teenager." I said rolling my eyes at the face I was receiving. "Alright, let's go!"

Parker did a little Snoopy Dance, punching her fist in the air, before jumping onto the fence and beginning to climb. I followed her suit, but something didn't feel quite right.

Once we were both in, Parker took out her small Boker MA-2 knife and pried the door lock off. I pulled the door back as she holstered her knife to reveal an opening at the center of the floor.

"Ooh, maybe it's Area-51?!" I asked sarcastically as she opened the hatch on the floor.

"Oh ha ha, bloody ha!" Parker said in a British accent once again rolling her eyes. "Come on!"

We climbed down the ladder into, what looked like, an abandoned underground house.

"I wonder what this used to be." Parker said speaking my own thoughts.

"It was actually a bomb shelter an old man built during the cold war. " We heard a voice say from behind us.

"Uriel." I said sneering at the sight of a traitorous scum of an angel. He may not be as bad as Raphael or Zachariah, but treason against my Grandfather is blasphemy.

"I thought you were nothing more than a poof of feathers." Parker said with the same disgust I held.

"Then you are no smarter than those flannel wearing maggots." He said turning his unemotional gaze to Parker, who only kept her ground.

"What do you want?" I asked weighing our escape options.

"You" He said looking between us, emotionless fading into confidence. "Dead."

"And why would you want that, Chuckles?" Parker crossed her arms and leaned up against a wall. If she was concerned at all about how to get out of this steel cage, she didn't show it.

"Because you two and your so-called family are going to screw everything up for us." A smirk was beginning to form, making Uriel seem a lot like Zachariah. "So why keep around a liability?"

_Us? Wait a minute._

"Ooh." I said while exchanging a pitying expression with Parker. "The little angel can't even make a plan of his own!"

Parker gave a weak laugh. "He has to follow big brother's great plan!"

We didn't know who Uriel was following exactly, but we had figured it was Michael, so Parker made an educated, risky, move. But by the look on his face I'd say that risk paid off.

"I can plan on my own!" He screamed. "I choose to follow Raphael!"

"Holy Hell." I said realizing that Michael and my Fath- Lucifer was not our biggest problem.

"What would Raphael have anything to plan about?" Parker said stepping forward near me, finally thinking about a plan B.

"You mud-monkeys can't see past the noses on your face." He said a cockiness reaching across his face. "You all keep thinking that the fight will all end with the End Battle."

When we heard this we both relaxed immensely.

"Raphael wants to take over Heaven?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"And you call our family moronic?" Parker said crossing her arms leaning against me.

"We have bested them before and you are no exception." We could tell Uriel was beginning to fear us, which was what we needed. This plan could cause trouble, but they can't know that they have the upper hand.

"You may have beaten my uncle and father, but you forgot something." Parker said pushing off of me as we started to circle him.

"And what is that?" Uriel tried hard to keep up his confident appearance but we had already seen right through him.

"You're playing with the big boys now and you are outnumbered." I said giving Parker the signal to attack while I reached for the knife strapped to my thigh.

"Oh that is where you are wrong." Uriel said a genuine smile creeping against his lips. I tried to get to Parker without looking suspicious, but something restrained my arms. "I came with back-up."

I looked back to find three more angels; two behind me and one grabbing Parker.

"Parker! Fight and run!" I called right before taking the knife off my thigh and stabbing the angel closest to me.

I began taking out the other, unsuspecting angel when I heard Parker scream out. "Ah!"

Once I disabled the second angel I found Parker with a stab wound in her side and Uriel backing her into a corner. I rushed behind Uriel and stabbed him in the back, but his grace over powered mine and sent me flying back into a wall causing me to cough up blood.

"So who exactly are the big boys then?" Uriel said stalking me taking his time, exactly what I wanted him to do.

"Parker go now!" I said stumbling to my feet, but when I looked at her she was bleeding heavily and still thinking of a way to fight. Instead of arguing with her I snapped my figures and sent her hopefully somewhere near the hotel.

"You little bitch!" Uriel screamed grabbing my hair and dragging me down to me knees.

I just grinned, feeling some of the blood trickle down the corner of my mouth.

"You can't kill what you can't find." I said with a pained smile which resulted in my head coming into contact with the wall.

"Just how long do you think God is going to keep you alive?" He snarled in my ear.

"So you know that you can't kill me, so why are you still here?" I asked confused.

What's their plan for me if they know I can't die?

"We still need that precious pearl hidden in your memories." He said with a sinister smile. "That plan your bitch of a mother came up with."

I felt a panic rise up in my stomach. It was all starting again; what Alastair and Zachariah did. I was never going to escape.

I could feel the first punch that he laced with grace to the side of my cheek. I felt my lip spilt, more blood running down my chin. I knew what to do though. I just would crawl into my little world to escape all the pain, as I had learned to do during my time with Alistair. I felt a kick to my stomach as I began reaching for my world of lullaby, but when I heard Uriel's voice in my ear I was drawn back.

"Oh and don't worry if God does decide to end your miserable existence, we will go find Parker and her asinine father." I could hear the grin in his voice, causing my panic to rise even further. "I'm sure you told them what's been going on."

If he began attacking me again, I couldn't tell. the only thing I could register was that they were going to come after two people that knew nothing of what was going on. If they were captured, tortured, and wanted the way out , they wouldn't be able to give those bastards the answer they were looking for.

_I can't let that happen!_

It was then a white light began shining brightly all around the room. It took me a little while to realize that the source of the light was me.

"NO!" I heard Uriel scream.

Then the whole world went black and I was left standing in the darkness.

_Where am I now?_

"You are safe my child." A loud booming voice called out. It was a dominate but gentle voice.

"Who are you?" I asked taking a fighting stance ready to strike.

"I am the one who created your family and the world. I am the one cast your father from the heavens." It replied.

_God? No way, there is just no way!_

"Do not question me!" The voice boomed.

"Yes, Lord." I said kneeling. I know better than to piss the Almighty off.

"Now I have come to you because it is time for your father to be brought out of his misery. He has asked for salvation so I have brought you and your mother's plan into action." He said.

"Not that I am ungrateful for your support, but you would not have had to tell me of this." I said somewhat confused but still trying not to be struck by lightning.

"The only reason I have come to you is because Parker Bishop is now a part of the plan. She is my factor to place into the plan and it is your job to keep her safe until her part can be played." He said humoring my curiosity.

"I shall do as you command." I said sounding like a soldier.

"There is one more thing, in choosing this path you will die." he said as evenly as he told me everything else.

I was taken aback by this little piece of news but I stood firm.

"I will keep Parker safe, my Lord." I said trying to keep my voice level, but just finding out that you are going to die soon makes you a bit shaky.

"You have done well me child. Now go." And with that I was blinded a light and was flung from wherever I was.

When I opened my eyes I was staggering through the woods not too far from Bobby's. My head felt like it was about to explode, I couldn't see straight and my body was so fatigued, I honestly cannot fathom how I was walking at this moment.

"Angel!" I heard Dean's voice call.

I looked in front of me and, sure enough, past the trees was Dean sprinting toward me.

I tried to call out to him, but it seemed my voice even weak. Instead, I tried to run to him but that only cause me to fall over a root.

"Angel, are you alright?" He asked rolling me into his arms.

The movement caused me to begin shaking as if I was having a seizure.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. It's ok."

_No its not! _

I tried to speak again but it only made the shaking worse. It was getting to the point that my muscles were cramping up, causing so much pain to run through my body, but there were things to care of.

"P-p-p-Parker." I said through all the shaking.

"Parker's fine at the house. Just stop worrying and calm down!" He said trying to still my by wrapping his arms around me.

_How is she fine? Um… Last I saw she had a stab wound._

I obviously wasn't going to get anywhere in this state, so I did as I was told and tried to calm myself.

Once the shaking dimmed, Dean helped me stand up, through my arm over his shoulder, and we began walking to Bobby's. Even though I was still weak and my head was still spinning, once the house was in view, I sprinted to the front door.

_What happened to Parker? _It was all I could think.

When I finally made my way to the door I lost my footing before the door actually opened

_Crap._

I prepared myself for impact with the floor, but instead found myself being caught by two sets of arms. As much I loved to be in Dean's arms, the other set took priority.

"Parker!"

Using as much strength as I could, I pushed Dean aside to look Parker over for the stab wound.

"What happened?" I said knowing that Parker would understand I meant about the wound and what happened after I zapped her off.

She just gave me a little push on my should, almost knocking me over by the way, and shifted her eyes between me and Dean.

_That's odd._

It was then that I sensed something different about her, but I couldn't define it. It was an energy but there was no spell around her. Perhaps an entity, but there was no sign of possession.

"But- no- When I last saw you-"

"Maybe you should sit down." Dean said ushering me over the couch.

I was about protest that I was perfectly fine but when I looked over to Parker she wasn't making eye contact with either of us, so I knew that if I wanted her to talk to me Dean was going to have to disappear.

"Ok, ok." I said taking a deep breath once I was seated on the couch. "Dean, do you think you could go and get something to drink? Bobby just ran out of our special."

I saw a light go off in his head, just like I knew it would. It had become a kind of ritual for us, back when we were on our own, to drink at least a double of Jack. It was one of Ellen's favorites and it always seemed to hit the spot. Now, I will say that that more times than none we would drink more tha half the bottle, but we know how to hold our liquor.

As much as I hated to use something that had brought Dean and I close together as a distraction, I had to get him out of the house.

"Alright give me 20 minutes." He said giving me a worried smirk before turning to Parker. "Make sure she doesn't try to do anything."

"Yes, sir!" Parker responded in a sarcastic tone.

He left after looking me over a last time.

_5-4-3-2-_

"What happened?" I heard in double.

"Hey, I asked first!" Parker said pointing her finger at me.

"And I think that you really don't want to piss me off right now." I said feeling the demonic energy surge though my soul. I began to use my grace to control it like normal, but the moment I felt the two meet a wave of pain wreck through my body.

Let me explain something, I've been a hunter since I was 9. I have been injured and tortured on many occasions, but this pain was like my being, my very soul, was trying to rip in two. It hurt to the point I could even scream. All I could do was sit against the couch motionless.

In was so caught up in my vegetable state that I hadn't realized that Parker had been apologizing.

"This wasn't my fault. I just want to make that perfectly clear." She said turning from her pacing to face me. "Ok, so obviously not wounded anymore, but I had been stabbed when you mojo-ed me away. By the way you sent me 10 miles out of town. Anyway when I got there some angels tried to jump me, but I took care of them real fast. I had tried to find my way back here, when…"

Because I was still chained by this pain, I had to sit through the suspense. Unfortunately I had a feeling that whatever was about to come out was something I was not going to like.

"Listen I was going to tell you, well, I guess I wasn't, but I hadn't really thought that I was going to see him again."

I literally had to push through the worst pain of my life to stop the teenager from rambling.

"Parker!" I croaked out, trying to everything but not scream, as I grabbed her shoulders. "Just spit it out."

Even though my voice at that last part was pain and almost begging, she was held herself in a defensive position with her leg up and her arm blocking it. "I sort of met Lucifer…."

…_. Did she say what I think she just said?_

"You what?!" I screamed almost instantly regretting it as the pain almost made me black out.

"Twice." She said changing her position to now block her face.

"Parker, you have exactly 10 seconds to elaborate before I hit you with blunt side of my Colt." I said feeling the pain begin to dull.

"Ok, ok, I had run into him back at Carthage when, once again, you zapped me off into the hotel. I had tried to reason with him, telling him that I understood the true story of how he fell, about his hatred towards humans. But he before we could really talk he had the ritual to get to so he left. Then tonight, after I fought off the angels, he appeared saw that my wound was more severe than I had realized and healed me." She said very fast, having to take a deep breath afterwards.

_Of course he wouldn't listen about his fall. It doesn't matter what people think, my mother and I are the only ones who know why he fell. Honestly if people would read the Bible, everyone would know the truth._

"That doesn't explain the energy surrounding you." I said pointedly.

"I knew you would catch that." She said reaching for her neck pulling out a chain, to reveal a pentagram surrounded by Enochian symbols. "He gave this to me right before he left."

_A protection sigil?_

"Why would he do such a thing?" I asked more to myself, but when I looked to Parker, what I saw was quite alarming.

"Well- I-I-" She stammered as I saw a faint blush creep across her pale features.

"You- He-" I stammered not wanting it to be what I knew it was. "Now wait just one minute! Are you?"

"Just shut up!" She said shaking her head, causing her bangs to fall into her face.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said almost more shaken about this development than knowing Raphael was now a player. "You can't be!"

She just turned to me just enough to see her eye and that's when she told me the troubling truth.

"Yes, I am in love with Lucifer."

I sat on the kitchen counter hold my third Jack's double.

_How could Parker have fallen in love with him? It has to be that whole teenage crush thing right? I mean come on this is the devil! This girl may be weird but this is a bit over the top!_

Dean was watching me, ready in case I decided to collapse, hardly touching his own drink. I don't know why he was so concerned, just as I told him, my pain had dulled. The Jack was helping but this pain really wasn't physical it was spiritual.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Parker said jumping up from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Wait, what's wrong with you?" Dean said making us both freeze. "Since when do you go to bed before two a.m.?"

We both took a breath knowing he was joking. Honestly I probably would have laughed, but I knew the reason that Parker was running off. She wanted to get away from me and to make sure nothing was said around her father. She stuck her tongue out at him and shot me a quick look that told me we would talk later, before retreating upstairs.

I tossed back the last of my drink and hopped of the counter. "I think I'm going to hit the rack too."

I moved for the doorway but Dean leaned in the doorway putting his arm up to block my way.

"This could be considered kidnapping you know." I said trying to lighten the intense staring match that was happening. As much as I loved his eyes, I really feel like an intruder when I begin peaking into his soul.

"What happened today?" He asked not grapping his gaze. "I've never seen you like that even when you were trapped in your memories. And how panicked you were about Parker? That's not normal."

"Alright, we were ambushed by Uriel. I got Parker out before anything happened to her, but I was caught in the process. I'm not sure how I got away, but the next thing I knew I was in the woods with you." I explained having to choose my words very carefully.

I know I was giving him the half truth, but I was I going to tell Dean that I let Parker get stabbed, she met my fa- Lucifer, and I spoke with God. The boy didn't even believe in angels until they were trying to kill him.

"Uriel? What's that bastard up to?" Dean asked with a snarl to his voice.

"Just with Zachariah, I suppose." I said.

Yes, Uriel said he was with Raphael, but, as it doesn't surprise me he would be involved, we don't know for sure. Plus, after the threats Uriel gave about finding Dean and Parker, I wasn't going to give Dean any motive for seeking him out.

I know that giving him the half truth is the only way to protect him, but why does it feel so wrong?

_Because a half truth is the most cowardly of lies and since when have you ever been ok with lying to him?_

When your mind can win an argument against you, there is something wrong.

"Well, I'm off to bed." I said trying to brush past him.

"Wait." He said a handing snaking out to grab my bicep. "Are you ok?"

"I'm better. I'm not dizzy anymore-"

"That's not what I meant." He said shaking his head. "You haven't been the same since Lucifer freed Death. We all have been starting to bounce back a bit, but haven't. And you haven't said anything about it either."

"Dean-"

"I get that I've no right to say anything. I mean, damn, I never talk to anyone when I have problems, but after I got bitched slapped by the devil, I woke to you screaming at me to wake up and run. That wasn't the disturbing part, though." He said as his grip on my arm tightened.

"What was it that bothered you?" I asked seeing in his eyes that he was genuinely upset.

"The fact that you were crying." He said as emerald green and ocean blue had yet to break away. "And it was the kind that I've only seen when someone you love dies."

_Well, I had just watched my father contract Death to kill the entire world. Oh and by the way, to do that he killed an entire town!_

"Wait a second." I said furrowing my brows pushing into him a bit. "Did bother you that I was crying or because I had someone to lose?"

He lost his bearing for a second but regained it quickly.

"It was more that someone you cared for had the balls to hurt you." Dean almost growled grabbing my other arm pulling me almost flush against him.

I was surprised by this reaction. I had a feeling that it could be something like this, but this was so much stronger than I thought any of his emotions could be.

"Protective much?" I asked trying to once again lighten the intensity.

He just stared at me, thinking, confusing himself, and then a solution came into his mind.

"Yeah, I guess I am," He said, but then another thought appeared. "Probably a lot more than I should be."

I was so taken back that I almost gasped, but before I could, Dean's lips crashed down on mine.

I gave in immediately, feeling like a dam, which had built up over years, had crumbled down.

_You knew this was coming. Back when you first met, when he gave you your name, and the times he's kissed you before you knew you felt something for him._

I couldn't help but say it was true, but my thoughts were becoming disoriented as his tongue grazed my lips. He encircled his arms around me, closing whatever distance we had between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue kept prodding for the entrance that I wasn't willing to let go of just yet. I was enjoying the little game we had started, but I granted him access when he entwined his fingers in the hair at the base of my neck and began pulling, causing me to moan.

_Then this became what you craved when you two were alone all that time. You may have drowned it out with your misery, but this is what you have always wanted. _

I became so obsessed with exploring every inch of him that I hadn't even noticed that we had somehow maneuvered to the couch. Dean broke the away from the kiss moving to my neck, when I saw that I was lying on the couch clutching to the man hovering above me. Making a decision, I pushed Dean up so he was kneeling between my legs.

He looked at me with a questioning gaze. I merely answered by pushing his shirt up, raking my hands over his chiseled abs and chest. He got the hint and peeled the shirt off completely, before helping me out of my own. As he laid me back down, continuing to drown me in the most heavenly kisses, I knew my mind was made up.

_This is where I belong._


End file.
